Idol X Manager
by sasuke fans
Summary: Gadis yang beruntung / pacar idol... MIMPI JADI NYATA...! / "Eh? Manager? Aku jadi managermu! Apa aku sedang bermimpi!"-Sakura- / Rate M untuk save / DLDR / Happy reading, /Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa film, komik dan drama jepang/korea tentang tokoh gadis yang memiliki pacar seorang idol...

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Idol X Manager ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah mewah berlantai dua, meskipun cuma dua lantai, di dalam sangat luas dengan banyak ruangan yang berinterior sangat elegan, tertata rapi dengan perabot mahal, tirai lebar di setiap jendela yang juga cukup besar, halaman luas, air mancur di depan rumah, taman dan kolam renang di area belakang rumah, beberapa mobil mewah dan mahal terparkir rapi di garasi, ada beberapa pelayan, koki, supir pribadi, pengawal, sekuriti, tukang kebun dan seorang pria lagi yang terlihat mengawasi setiap pekerjaan mereka, sebut saja kepala pelayan, dia cukup berkuasa sebagai pengendali dan pengatur setiap orang yang bekerja di rumah mewah itu, bahkan di rumah ini ada kepala pelayan, semuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, tergesah-gesah naik ke lantai dua, dia terlihat marah dan akan siap mengamuk jika sudah bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya kesal pagi ini, saat di kantor, dia menerima panggilan dari seseorang yang seharusnya sudah membuatnya tenang untuk tidak pusing mengurus adik bungsunya lagi, tapi hal itu menjadi mustahil.

 **Braak..!**

"Sasuke!" Teriaknya saat memasuki salah satu kamar, pintunya di buka paksa, ruangannya gelap, lampu di kamar itu sengaja di padamkan, pria itu mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya, kosong, kamar yang luas itu tidak ada siapa pun di dalamnya.

"Sasuke! Dimana kau!" Teriaknya lagi, berjalan keluar dan menengok ke sana dan kemari berharap menemukan orang yang sedang di carinya.

"Maaf, tuan, tuan Sasuke sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu." Ucap seorang pelayan, dia melihat Sasuke berjalan santai keluar dari kediamannya, bahkan tanpa pengawal sekali pun.

"Sial! Anak itu benar-benar membuatku kesal!" Ucap Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, seorang pria yang menjadi direktur utama di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha.

Dua bersaudara yang di wariskan harta oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, sang kakak sebagai direktur dan sang adik menjalani apa yang di inginkannya, namun apa yang di inginkannya selalu di anggap biasa olehnya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari apa konsekuensi dari hal yang sudah di jalaninya, Uchiha Sasuke, adik bungsu dari Uchiha Itachi, awalnya hanya menjadi ajang coba-coba untuk menjadi seorang model, dia tertarik, hanya beberapa bulan, beberapa perusahaan mulai melirik model yang terlihat sangat menjanjikan itu, semuanya begitu cepat berlalu, Itachi mendukung apapun keinginan adiknya, hal itu bukan sebuah dampak negatif, tapi menjadi dampak positif untuk perusahaannya juga, pemegang saham ingin bekerja setelah melihat Sasuke yang cukup terkenal, adiknya termasuk point penting dalam bisnis.

Seakan mendapat sebuah _jackpot_ yang tidak ada habisnya, berawal dari menjadi model, para sutradara pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka ingin mengambil keuntungan dengan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai seorang aktor, perlahan-lahan dari percobaan menjadi tokoh biasa dan sekarang menjadi toko utama, mereka mengacungi jempol untuk pembawaan karakter Sasuke yang bukan sebatas wajah saja yang tampan, tapi dia pun profesional dalam menjalankan perannya.

Berikutnya, pemuda yang terlihat cuek tapi begitulah penampilan aslinya, wajahnya memang tidak terlihat ramah, tapi sebisa mungkin dia akan tersenyum tipis menanggapi apapun, dia di mintai untuk mencoba berkarir di dunia musik, hal itu hanya berselang beberapa tahun saja, Sasuke lebih senang menjadi seorang aktor, suaranya bagus dan lagu-lagunya menjadi buming di mana-mana, tapi sekali lagi, dia akan menjadi sesuatu yang di sukainya, bukan karena sebuah kepopuleran Sasuke menjadi orang yang serakah, cukup menjadi model dan aktor adalah hal yang ingin terus di kembangkannya.

Sebuah masalah mulai muncul, hal ini tidak terjadi dari apa yang di kerjakannya, dia masih tetap profesional dan bahkan sedang menjadi artis yang cukup menerima banyak job, tapi dari sikapnya terhadap beberapa managernya baru-baru ini.

Itachi memilih duduk di sofa, menenangkan pikiran dan sakit kepalanya, seorang pelayan datang, menyajikan teh herbal untuk majikannya dan pamit setelah menaruh segelas teh itu, kepala pelayan berjalan menghampiri Itachi, berdiri tidak jauh dari tuannya.

"Apa Sasuke mengatakan dia pergi kemana?" Ucap Itachi, menutup matanya dan bersandar pada sofa, mencoba mencari kenyamanan, dia butuh istirahat saat ini.

"Tidak tuan, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kami." Ucap Homura Mitokado. Kepala pelayan utama di kediaman Uchiha, dia sudah mengabdi cukup lama untuk menjadi seorang pelayan sejak kedua Uchiha itu masih kecil dan orang tua mereka masih ada, Homura yang sudah 78 tahun ini menganggap mereka sudah seperti cucu sendiri, Sasuke dan Itachi akan bersikap sopan padanya tapi Homura masih menyadari statusnya yang hanya sebagai pelayan.

"Cari dan paksa dia untuk pulang, aku perlu bicara serius dengannya." Ucap Itachi, mata kelam itu terbuka dan terlihat marah.

Homura mengangguk pelan, mengambil _walkie-talkie_ dari saku belakangnya.

"Cari tuan Sasuke dan bawa dia segera ke kediaman." Ucap Homaru.

Para pengawal mendengar perintah itu dan bergegas bergerak, dua mobil khusus untuk para pengawal keluar gerbang dan mulai mencari Sasuke.

Sementara itu...

"Pesanan anda tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan di sebuah kafe, menaruh secangkir _white coffee_ pesanan seseorang, tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya saat ini, dia memakai jaket berbahan kaos berwarna abu-abu, menutup mulutnya dengan masker, memakai topi dan tak lupa kacamata hitamnya, siapa saja yang melihat akan menyangka dia orang biasa, pelayan itu pamit sopan setelah menaruh pesanan.

Dia terlihat menghela napas, menurunkan sedikit masker penutup mulutnya untuk meneguk perlahan kopi yang masih sedikit panas, menatap sekeliling kafe itu, cukup ramai dengan orang-orang, menatap layar ponselnya yang sengaja di _silent_ , hampir 50 panggilan tak terjawab dan 20 pesan yang tak di baca, hanya ada satu nama yang tertera di sana, kakaknya, menonaktifkan ponselnya, dia tahu saat ini kakaknya akan sangat marah dengan kelakuannya yang suka seenaknya.

Untuk beberapa hari pekerjaannya cukup menumpuk, dia butuh waktu untuk istirahat dari pekerjaan artisnya, pemuda yang sudah terlihat dewasa ini mulai serius dengan setiap pekerjaannya, menginjak umur 27 tahun, dia tidak akan santai seperti dulu, karirnya sedang dalam puncak dan dia pun sangat berhati-hati terutama hal yang sering terjadi pada kebanyakan artis, skandal dan berita rumor yang kadang tidak benar, Sasuke selalu menanggapi apapun dengan tegas, tapi dia benar-benar bernasib baik, sampai detik ini tidak ada skandal untuknya, dia menjaga baik pekerjaannya dan statusnya, semata-mata untuk nama keluarga besarnya yang sangat terpandang.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga kopinya habis, beranjak pergi dari kafe itu setelah membayar, berjalan-jalan di trotoar, Konoha saat pagi hari akan ramai dengan pekerja kantoran dan anak sekolahan yang memadati setiap jalanan, di Konoha begitu tertib dan jika di lihat, pejalan kaki dan orang bersepada akan lebih dominan dari pada kendaraan pribadi yang berlalu lalang. Sasuke menatap area sekitar, di beberapa sisi gedung akan tampak wajah dirinya dengan menjadi brand sebuah produk, di sisi gedung lain, akan tampak layar LCD besar, selain berita akan lewat iklan yang lagi menampakkan dirinya, _traffic light_ sedang merah, orang-orang menunggu untuk menyeberang, beberapa gadis dan wanita akan fokus pada layar LCD yang menampakkan Sasuke tengah mengiklan sebuah produk baru.

"Haa..~ Sasuke itu benar-benar tampan." Ucap perlahan seorang gadis, dia tepat berada di sebelah Sasuke. "Kapan yaa dia mengadakan _meet and greet_ lagi? Aku benar-benar rindu untuk bertemu dan berjabat tangan dengannya." Ucap gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke mendengar setiap ucapan gadis itu, masih berpura-pura tidak menyadari jika suara gadis cukup keras untuknya, lampu hijau pada _traffic light_ menyala, kendaraan berhenti di belakang garis penyeberangan dan jalanan di padati dengan penyeberang jalan, Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis yang berbicara tadi, dia memakai topi, dan rambut _softpink_ sepinggangnya bisa terlihat, jalannya cukup cepat, Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang, tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan penggemarnya, bukan hal yang langka, tapi setiap orang tidak akan ketahuan jika mengagumi artis favoritnya, mereka akan heboh saat bertemu, tapi gadis tadi mengucapkan terang-terangan jika dia fans Sasuke, kepikiran akan ucapannya tadi, Sasuke cukup sibuk dan tidak lagi mengadakan 'jumpa fans' mungkin setelah film yang akan di bintanginya selesai, Sasuke akan mengadakan _meet and greet_ dan sekaligus mempromosikan film barunya.

Tanpa sadar langkah Sasuke mengikuti kemana arah gadis itu pergi, dia membawa dua kantong berwarna putih, mungkin isinya belanjaan, dia berjalan santai, suara ribut dan bising tidak dengarnya, gadis itu terfokus untuk mendengar lagu Sasuke, suara pemuda itu membuatnya tidak lelah untuk sekedar berjalan dari supermarket ke arah rumahnya.

Berhenti, Sasuke merasa cukup menjadi orang bodoh hanya untuk mengikuti satu fans saja, dia mempunyai banyak fans yang tak terhitung dan tidak hanya ada di Konoha, memandangi gadis itu, dia bergumam sesuatu, sebuah nada lagu yang terdengar familiar untuk Sasuke, menyadari jika itu adalah lagu miliknya, meskipun sudah lama berhenti di dunia tarik suara, gadis itu masih mendengarnya, menatap gadis itu pergi, mungkin jika bertemu dengan para fansnya lagi, Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan fansnya yang cukup blak-blakan itu, berbalik dan dia akan segera pulang, kakaknya mungkin akan semakin marah jika dia tidak pulang.

"Lepaskaaaan!" Teriak seseorang.

Menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gadis tadi sedang adu tarik-menarik dengan seorang pria yang terlihat seperti orang jahat, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu masih mempertahankan kantong belanjaannya, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, mempercepat langkahnya, jarak mereka cukup jauh, dia bergegas, lama kelamaan langkahnya menjadi pelan dan berhenti, apa yang di lihatnya saat ini, gadis itu dengan berani menghantamkan kantong belanjaan lainnya ke wajah pria itu, pria itu melepaskan apa yang ingin di tariknya, kembali gadis itu menghantamkan wajah pria itu dan menendang kakinya, pria itu jatuh tersungkur, tidak ada ampun baginya, gadis itu terlihat marah dan menginjak-nginjak punggung pria itu.

"Apa! Kau berani mencuri belanjaanku! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" Ucap gadis itu dan terus menginjak-nginjaknya.

Beberapa orang berdatangan dan gadis itu mulai mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi, seorang polisi yang berpatroli lewat, memarkir kendaraannya di tepi jalan, mendatangi kerumunan orang-orang, melihat seorang pria yang di ucapkan gadis itu sebagai pencuri, pria itu segera di bawa pergi sebelum orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul akan menghajarnya, keadaan yang cukup berbahaya dan ramai perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang, yang tersisa hanya gadis itu harus memungut belanjaannya satu persatu, kantongnya robek dan barang-barang belanjaannya berserakan, salah satu kaleng miliknya tepat berada di dekat kaki seorang pemuda, gadis itu berjalan perlahan untuk mengambilnya, pemuda yang cukup misterius, gadis berambut _softpink_ ini segera mengambil jarak, pemuda di hadapannya terlihat cukup baik, dia mengambil barang belanjaan yang berserakan dekat dirinya.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Ucapnya.

Kesan pertama dari suara yang tak di sangkanya, suara familiar, tapi gadis ini tidak mau memikirkan hal macam-macam, dia harus bergegas membereskan kekacauan ini.

"I-iya, terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu, mengambil barang miliknya dan membuat barang yang di pegangnya berjatuhan, cukup banyak dan dia tidak bisa membawa semuanya sekaligus.

"Ahk, sial!" Umpatnya dan segera menutup mulutnya, dia cukup tidak sopan untuk sekedar mengumpat di depan orang yang baru saja di temuinya hari ini. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak berucap hal itu padamu, tapi pada barang-barang ini." Ucapnya, wajahnya terlihat merona, dia sudah sangat malu saat ini.

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan memungut kembali barang-barang yang jatuh itu.

"Biarkan saja, aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Tolak gadis itu, dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucap pria itu, masih memungut beberapa barang hingga selesai.

Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama membawa barang belanjaan, kantongnya tidak bisa di gunakan dan gadis itu kesusahan untuk membawanya semua, tidak begitu jauh, mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen, gadis itu mulai memencet _password_ apartemenya, ingin melirik ke orang yang sudah membantunya, tapi dia pun tidak berani.

 **Piip.**

Pintu terbuka, sedikit canggung membiarkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Taruh saja di situ." Ucap gadis ini, menunjuk meja ruang tamu. "Terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku." Ucapnya lagi dan membungkuk.

Tidak ada ucapan dari pemuda itu, dia terfokus pada sebuah poster _limited edition_ miliknya yang terpajang cukup mencolok di ruang tamu, hanya 20 orang yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan poster _high quality_ itu.

Gadis ini menyadari jika pemuda di hadapannya menatap ke arah lain, mengikuti apa yang di lihatnya, spontan cukup membuatnya semakin malu.

"I-ini karena aku fans berat Uchiha Sasuke, ja-jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, a-aku hanya fansnya." Ucap gadis itu dan terlihat panik. Pikirnya dia akan terlihat seperti orang aneh atau seorang _stalker_ yang maniak pada seorang artis terkenal.

"Aku tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, wajar saja untuk seorang fans." Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar bertemu dengan fans yang tidak biasa. "Aku akan segera pulang." Lanjutnya dan pamit untuk pergi.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, ji-jika kau ada waktu luang, aku mungkin bisa mentraktirmu untuk membalasnya." Ucap gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Sasuke dan bergegas keluar, dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan fans mana pun.

Beranjak pergi, gadis itu masih menatap pemuda yang menolongnya, sungguh seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintu, merosotkan diri di sofa, dia benar-benar mengalami kejadian yang buruk hari ini, barang belanjaannya hampir di curi, semuanya berserakan di jalan dan beruntung ada pemuda yang baik menolongnya.

"Ah, aku lupa berkenalan dengannya." Ucap Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut _softpink_ ini kembali menatap poster artis favoritnya, memikirkan kembali pemuda tadi, bahkan wajahnya sulit untuk di lihat, masker menutup mulut dan kaca mata hitamnya menutupi wajah pria itu, tapi suaranya tidak begitu asing bagi Sakura.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Sasuke terdiam dan terlihat malas, di hadapannya Itachi tengah marah besar, saat pulang dari apartemen gadis itu, para pengawalnya menemukannya dan memaksanya pulang, tidak di paksa pun Sasuke akan pulang, tapi hal yang tidak sukainya adalah Itachi yang ngomel-ngomel.

"Kau tahu, ini sudah ke 10 manager yang kau pecat begitu saja, apa yang kau lakukan!" Marah Itachi.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak peduli akan suka atau tidak sukanya, sangat sulit untuk menemukan orang yang jujur dan mau menjadi managermu, mereka sudah sangat baik menjaga kebaikan namamu sebagai manager, kurang apa lagi!"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku ingin kakak saja menjadi managerku."

"Tidak Sasuke, aku sangat sibuk, jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu."

"Perintahkan bawahanmu saja pengelolah perusahaan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala, apa menurutmu mencari manager yang jujur itu mudah! Kau tidak akan mudah menemukannya!" Itachi menjadi kesal, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya dengan baik.

"Apa susahnya mencari seseorang yang mau menjadi managerku, di luar sana pun banyak." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

Itachi menghela napas, Sasuke bersikeras ingin menjadikannya manager, itu adalah keinginan Sasuke, tapi Itachi harus menjadi direktur yang cukup sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi Sasuke dan kegiatan keartisannya.

"Berhenti jadi artis jika kau tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang ku lakukan padamu." Ucap Itachi, menatap serius pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, hal impiannya tidak mungkin di lepasnya begitu saja, keinginan sederhana tapi di tolak oleh kakaknya.

"Baiklah, cari saja orang yang kau sukai untuk menjadi managermu, jika kau tidak segera menemukannya aku akan mencari orang baru lagi, dan jika orang baru itu kau pecat, aku akan membuatmu berhenti menjadi artis." Ucap Itachi dan beberapa ancaman dari ucapannya.

Sasuke terlihat kesal, beranjak dari ruang tamu ke kamarnya, tak lupa suara pintu kamar yang di tutup dengan kasar. Melihat tingkah adiknya membuatnya kembali pusing, bagaimana bisa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu padanya, tapi saat menjadi seorang artis dia sangat profesional, Itachi terlalu memanjakannya saat masih kecil, menjadikan Sasuke hanya ingin bersamanya dari pada harus menjadikan orang lain sebagai managernya.

"Tuan, apa perlu aku membantu anda." Ucap Homura, dia pun mengetahui hal yang tengah di alami tuannya.

"Tidak perlu Homura, biarkan saja dia melakukannya sendiri, anak itu harus mulai mandiri dan aku tidak perlu selalu berada di sampingnya." Ucap Itachi.

"Tuan Sasuke masih sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan orang lain, dia bahkan tidak segan akan memarahi orang yang ingin mengaturnya." Ucap Homura.

"Hn, dia masih membuat dinding untuk orang lain, kapan anak itu akan bersikap dewasa, umurnya saja sudah 27 tahun, dia sungguh merepotkan."

Homura tersenyum, kesan dari mereka berdua hanya seorang adik yang tidak ingin jauh dari kakaknya, mereka akan selalu terpisah dan sangat jarang untuk bersama, apalagi jika Sasuke akan mendapat tawaran kerja dan berada di kota lain, akan makan waktu beberapa hari atau minggu hingga dia kembali lagi ke Konoha.

 **O**

 **O**

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, dia sudah terlihat rapi dan membawa tas ranselnya, berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"Mau kemana?" Ucap Itachi.

"Ke apartemenku." Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan suasana hati yang kesal, dia memiliki apartemen sendiri yang cukup dekat dengan rumah produksi yang memperkerjakannya.

"Kau akan tinggal di sana lagi?"

"Hn." Jawaban singkat Sasuke, sejujurnya dia sedang malas untuk menanggapi kakaknya yang memarahinya tadi, memakai topinya dan dua orang pengawalan berjalan di belakangnya, dia akan di kawal jika kembali ke apartemen miliknya.

"Ingat, aku memberimu waktu untuk mencari manager baru, jangan lupakan itu." Tegur Itachi sebelum adiknya pergi.

Sasuke sempat berhenti, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa darinya dan kembali berjalan, ucapan kakaknya membuatnya tidak senang, kedua pengawal itu berjalan lebih dulu, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke, mereka akan mengantar Sasuke.

"Sebelum ke apartemen, aku ingin kalian membelikanku minuman." Ucap Sasuke pada pengawalnya.

"Baik, tuan." Ucap mereka.

Mobil itu mulai melaju dan keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

 **O**

 **O**

Berhenti di salah satu toko penjualan minuman terbaik, Sasuke masih menunggu di mobil dan salah satu pengawalnya tengah membelikan minuman untuknya, menatap keluar jendela kaca mobilnya, tatapannya tertuju pada apartemen yang di datanginya tadi pagi, apartemen milik gadis yang sangat nge-fans padanya, tidak beberapa lama pengawal Sasuke datang dan membawa dua botol minuman anggur yang berkualitas.

Kembali mobil itu melaju, tiba di apartemen yang cukup besar dan areanya sangat luas, fasilitas yang hampir lengkap, dari taman bermain, kolam renang bahkan tempat untuk berolahraga, mobil sudah terparkir rapi di basement, kedua pengawal itu akan tetap pengawal Sasuke hingga ke depan pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke menekan tombol _password_ nya, membuka pintu apartemennya dan terlihat di dalam sangat berantakan, box pizza menumpuk di atas meja ruang tamu dan kaleng bir berada dimana-mana, westafel yang kotor dengan piring dan gelas yang tak di cuci, pakaian kaos kotor bahkan celana jins dan celana dalam berada di lantai dan di atas sofa, wangi ruangan itu pun bercampur aduk, dari berbau manis seperti parfum seorang wanita, bau busuk, bau sampah, hingga asap rokok, seseorang tengah berada di dalam apartemennya dan tidak bertanggung jawab untuk membersihkannya.

Itachi sudah membuatnya kesal tadi, sekarang seseorang lagi menambah kekesalannya, berjalan masuk ke dalam, membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang terlihat gelap, meminta kedua pengawalnya untuk memaksa seseorang bangun, saklar lampu di nyalakan, terlihat seorang pria dan wanita yang hanya terbalut selimut, mereka tanpa busana, si wanita terkejut, salah seorang pengawal Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak teriak, wanita itu di perintah untuk bergegas berpakaian dan pergi dari apartemen ini, seseorang lagi yang masih tertidur pulas bahkan tidak terusik dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Arrgggh!" Teriak pria itu, kedua lengannya di tahan kedua pengawal Sasuke, mereka memaksa pria itu bangun dan berlutut. "Apa-apaan kalian!" Teriaknya lagi, mereka tidak menjawab, mengangkat wajah pria itu dan dia bisa menatap wajah kesal adik sepupunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan apartemenku?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan mata onyx yang cukup menusuk, seakan dia bisa melempar kakak sepupunya itu dari balkon lantai 7 ini.

"Sa-Sasuke? Hehehehe, kau sudah kembali, aku pikir kau akan tetap tinggal di kediaman." Ucap Izuna, Uchiha Izuna, dia jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Aku mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini, tapi aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk membuatnya berantakan, berapa kali sudah aku katakan untuk tidak membawa wanita ke sini!" Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar kesal dan marah besar pada Izuna.

Detik-detik berlalu.

Sasuke memilih istirahat di kamarnya, membiarkan Izuna membersihkan seluruh kekacauan yang sudah di buatnya, dia tidak di perbolehkan menghubungi pelayanan bersih-bersih, kedua pengawal Sasuke mengawasi Izuna agar tidak kabur dan membersihkan semuanya, dia akan di tegur keras oleh kedua pengawal itu jika malas-malasan.

 **O**

 **O**

Malam hari pun tiba, Izuna benar-benar kapok untuk tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke, seluruh ruangan menjadi bersih dan Izuna memasang pewangi ruangan agar bau yang bercampur aduk itu menghilang, Sasuke tidak ingin ada sedikit pun yang terlewatkan, meskipun masih kesal, Sasuke memesan beberapa masakan enak untuk makan malam, para pengawal Sasuke akan kembali ke kediaman setelah mengawasi Izuna.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi?" Ucap Izuna, di sela makannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap sejenak ke arah Izuna dan kembali menyuap makanannya.

"Aku tidak berani mendatanginya, dia akan menyuruhku menjadi direktur di perusahaan Uchiha yang berada di kota Suna, aku tidak suka di sana." Ucap Izuna.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada kau hanya menghabiskan uang dan tidak melakukan apapun." Sindir Sasuke.

"Aku tetap menghasilkan uang."

"Apa? Kau hanya belum menyelesaikan semua naskah novelmu yang terbengkalai, apa maksudmu untuk menjadi seorang novelis terkenal? Hanya sebentar dan redup seketika." Sindir Sasuke lagi.

"Setidaknya aku berbakat dalam menulis novel, tunggu saja, aku sedang menyelesaikan beberapa novel baru." Tekad Izuna.

"Kapan akan selesai? Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku harap bosmu segera memecatmu akibat _deadline_ yang terlewatkan." Menyinggung Izuna dan sebuah senyum meremehkan darinya.

"Akan aku selesaikan!" Tegas Izuna.

"Jangan coba-coba membuat apartemen berantakan lagi, aku menghargaimu sebagai kakak juga, seperti kak Itachi, tapi kau jauh lebih menyebalkan dari kakak." Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas ke arah Izuna.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, aku hanya lupa diri, kau cukup lama berada di kediaman, berpikir aku bisa membereskannya sebelum kau kembali." Ucap Izuna dan terkekeh.

"Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau bawa? Ingat, jangan sampai ada masalah gara-gara hal itu, cukup banyak paparazi dan mereka akan pikir jika kau adalah aku."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak seceroboh itu jika membawa seorang wanita, aku ini pandai, keluarga Uchiha sudah turun temurun menjadi orang yang sangat cerdik."

"Aku akan melemparmu dari balkon." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap horror ke arah Izuna.

"Hanya bercanda." Ucap Izuna, tatapan Sasuke cukup membuatnya takut, dia memang yang paling tua tapi sikap Sasuke masih jauh lebih dewasa darinya, berbanding terbalik jika Sasuke bersama Itachi, dia akan jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan.

Makan malam berakhir, menikmati anggur yang di belinya sebelum mendatangi apartemen, setidaknya ada Izuna yang akan selalu menemaninya, memandangi pemandangan kota di malam hari dari jendela kaca yang lebar, kota akan bisa terlihat dengan mudah, Sasuke meneguk beberapa kali anggur di gelas kacanya.

"Aku dengar kau memecat managermu lagi?" Ucap Izuna, berdiri dan memandangi kota lewat jendela, tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dia tidak ingin membahas hal itu. "Aku yakin Itachi marah besar padamu, apa semudah itu kau memecat managermu? Lalu siapa yang akan mengatur jadwalmu sekarang, kau akan kesulitan jika hanya bergerak sendiri, kau itu artis yang cukup banyak ingin mempekerjakanmu." Lanjut Izuna, berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat malas untuk berbicara, dia hanya memain-mainkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengaturku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, kau ini, dengar, manager itu wajar bagi seorang artis terkenal, kau harus punya seorang manager." Ucap Izuna, berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kakak memberiku waktu untuk mencari penggantinya, jika tidak, dia akan membuatku berhenti menjadi seorang artis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Hahahaha, karirmu akan padam begitu saja, hahaha." Ucap Izuna, dia puas menertawai Sasuke, siapa sekarang yang akan redup lebih cepat dalam hal karir.

"Berisik, apa susahnya menemukan orang seperti itu?" Kesal Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku, Itachi sangat teliti untuk memilih orang, dia tidak seenaknya mempekerjakan seseorang menjadi managermu, bisa saja orang itu menyabotase keadaanmu dan membuat hal-hal yang seperti akan menuntutmu, jika Itachi yang memilihnya mereka akan takut berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu."

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu."

"Kau sungguh keras kepala, Itachi benar, kau lebih sulit di atur." Ucap Izuna, kembali menuangkan sebotol anggur ke dalam gelasnya. "Aku bisa membantumu mencarikan manager yang baru." Tawar Izuna.

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri." Tolak Sasuke.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Dua bulan berlalu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi managernya, jadwalnya cukup berantakan, biasanya Sasuke akan tepat waktu dan semua jadwal di atur oleh managernya, kali ini dia akan telat beberapa menit dan sedikit membuat beberapa produser kecewa.

Merebah diri di kursi dalam ruang ganti, Sasuke akan istirahat sebelum kembali syuting, dia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

 **Itachi calling...**

"Hn?"

" _Ini sudah lebih dua bulan kau tanpa manager, para pengawal melapor jika pekerjaanmu jadi menurun, aku masih menunggu penggantinya."_ Ucap Itachi, kembali mengingatkan apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan.

"Cih, aku akan segera mendapatkannya, kau tidak perlu mengurusinya." Ucap Sasuke dan segera mematikan ponselnya.

Mood menjadi bertambah kacau setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya, dia akan melakukannya, mencari orang yang akan menjadi manager, tapi detik ini pun dia tidak bisa mempekerjakan siapa pun, seorang produser masuk dan mendatangi Sasuke, duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai berbicara dengan artis profesional itu.

"Akhir-akhir kau cukup tidak fokus Sasuke." Tegur pak produser.

"Maaf, aku akan melakukannya dengan baik." Tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melihat managermu, kemana dia?"

"Aku memecatnya." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"He? Lagi-lagi kau memecat managermu?" Ucap Produser itu, bukan hal baru untuknya jika melihat Sasuke berdampingan dengan orang yang berbeda bahkan itu hanya berselang beberapa minggu, dia sudah cukup tahu dengan sikap Sasuke. "Pekerjaanmu tidak akan berjalan lancar jika kau tidak di dampingi seorang manager, cobalah mencari orang baru segera, aku tahu kau sangat profesional, akting dan semua tetap kau lakukan dengan baik, tapi kau sering terlambat dan beberapa kru tidak bisa hanya menunggu saja." Tegur produser itu.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak memiliki ide untuk bisa mencari manager baru, marah pada kakaknya pun tidak akan di gubris Itachi, kakaknya sangat sibuk dan tidak akan meladeni Sasuke, teringat akan gadis yang di temuinya dulu.

"Pak produser, apa aku bisa melihat rekaman dari beberapa kali kita promosi film atau pun _meet and greet_ ?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Rekaman yaa, ada di lantai 3, semuanya di simpan di sana, mintalah seorang kameramen untuk menemanimu, jangan lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan." Ucap produser itu dan beranjak keluar.

"Baik pak." Ucap Sasuke dan membungkuk sopan pada produser yang sudah cukup lama melakukan kerja sama dengannya.

Sasuke mengajak seorang kameramen untuk menemaninya melihat beberapa rekaman yang sudah lama, hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, satu persatu rekaman mulai di putar dari acara pertama Sasuke untuk _meet and greet_ , matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu, saat itu rambut gadis itu pendek dan sekarang sudah sangat panjang, seperti yang di ucapkan gadis itu, dia menjadikan Sasuke sebagai artis favoritnya, rekaman lain di putarkan bahkan pada pertemuan di luar Konoha gadis itu pun masih ada, dia sempat menjadi 20 orang beruntung yang mendapatkan poster milik Sasuke.

"Gadis itu selalu berada saat kau sedang tampil." Ucap Kameramen yang sudah sangat senior itu, dia pun cukup lama bekerja sebagai kameramen di rumah produksi yang mempekerjakan Sasuke. "Ada apa? tidak biasanya kau memperhatikan para fansmu." Goda kameramen itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyudahi kegiatannya, seperti yang di katakan kameramen itu, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu selalu berada dimana dia akan ada. Fans yang sedikit menakutkan, seakan dia akan pergi kemana pun Sasuke akan pergi, bahkan kota yang sangat jauh dari Konoha, hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, berterima kasih pada kameramen yang sudah membantunya.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Apartemen Sakura.**

Menatap layar laptopnya, gadis ini sedang sibuk mengerjakan revisi skripsinya, sebentar lagi dia akan menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya, dia harus lebih rajin dan giat lagi, setelah dia lulus, mencari kerja dan dia pun bisa kembali mengoleksi barang-barang yang ada wajah Sasuke.

 **Teeeettttttt...**

Berhenti mengetik, melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 10 malam dan seseorang masih bertamu di saat orang-orang mulai istirahat, membuka ikat rambutnya dan merapikan rambutnya untuk kembali di ikat model ekor kuda, menatap dirinya di cermin, pakaiannya sudah cukup sopan, baju kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana _cream_ 5 senti di atas lutut.

 **Teeeettttttt...**

Kembali belnya berbunyi, sebelum membukakan pintu, Sakura bisa melihat dari CCTV yang di pasang di depan pintu, seorang pria, memakai _long coat_ berwarna hitam, kaca mata, masker penutup mulut dan topi, penampilan yang aneh, Sakura menatap orang itu sejenak lewat layar CCTV yang berada di sebelah pintu, setelah mengingatnya, dia sadar jika orang itu terlihat mirip dengan orang yang sudah menolongnya, namun kali ini penampilannya lebih modis dan jenis pakaian yang di kenakannya terlihat mahal, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah gadis itu, dia terlihat kebingungan.

"Ma-maaf, aku sedikit melupakanmu, jadi agak lama aku membukanya." Ucap polos gadis itu, dia hanya membuka pintunya sedikit, seakan masih waspada.

"Apa aku bisa masuk? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke, gadis ini masih tidak mengenal Sasuke dengan caranya berpenampilan.

Sakura terlihat berpikir, ini sudah malam, jam 10 malam, dia tidak terbiasa untuk menerima tamu seorang pemuda di malam hari, banyak hal buruk mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk dan aneh-aneh, aku janji, kau bisa mengambil barang apapun yang bisa kau pukulkan padaku jika kau tidak percaya." Ucap Sasuke, seakan membaca pikiran gadis di hadapannya, dia hanya bisa keluar dengan aman di jam segini, dia harus tetap mewaspadai jika sampai ada paparazi yang mengikutinya.

"Ba-baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ucap Sakura, dia mempercayai ucapan pemuda itu.

Sebelum masuk Sasuke menengok ke sana kemari, merasa keadaan aman, masuk dengan cepat dan segera menutup pintu apartemen gadis itu, membuka topi, penutup mulutnya dan kacamatanya di hadapan Sakura, gadis itu mematung, antara ingin teriak atau ingin pingsan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri saat itu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura masih tidak juga merespon Sasuke, saat ini dia tengah mencerna keadaan ini, artis favoritnya berada di apartemennya, menjatuhkan diri dan terduduk di lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun terkejut dengan respon gadis di hadapannya.

"Ka-ka-kakiku terasa lemas, aku sampai bingung harus bagaimana, apa kau benar-benar uchiha Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk pasti. "Uchiha Sasuke yang artis itu?" kembali Sasuke akan mengangguk. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Tambah Sakura, menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap ini bukan mimpi, pipinya terasa sakit.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sasuke, dan satu tamparan mendarat di wajahnya.

"Sakit! itu sangat sakit!" Teriak Sakura setelah mendapat tamparan Sasuke yang memang sedikit keras hingga membuat pipinya memerah.

"Apa kau masih merasa ini mimpi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini mimpi yang cukup nya-ta."

Pingsan.

Sasuke terkejut, menatap telapak tangannya.

"Apa tamparanku terlalu keras?" Ucap Sasuke, menghela napas, dia bisa saja di tuntut dengan kasus melukai seseorang, mengangkat gadis itu ala bridal style dan membaringkannya di sofa.

Sakura pingsan bukan karena tamparan Sasuke, tapi hatinya tidak kuat bertemu langsung dengan artis favoritnya secara dadakan bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan, Sasuke bahkan mengompres pipi gadis itu, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan pingsan lagi atau aku akan membuangmu di tangga darurat." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan yang tenang tapi nada suaranya terdengar sangat mengancam.

Sakura bergegas bangun dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Ma-ma-maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian wajahnya terangkat dan menatap Sasuke, matanya seakan terpancar kebahagiaan. "Aku tidak tahu jika dewi keberuntungan sedang datang berkunjung, ah, ti-tidak, maksudku, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang terkenal sepertimu mendatangi apartemenku, kau benar-benar artis favoritku, hikss." Sakura mulai terbawa suasana, dia sangat terharu dengan hal ini. "Aku sungguh-sungguh nge-fans padamu Uchiha, suatu hari aku berharap bisa bertemu secara pribadi denganmu seperti ini." Ucap Sakura, dia terharu begitu saja.

Sasuke masih tenang melihat tingkah gadis yang penuh emosional itu, dia bahkan tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Cukup basa-basinya." Potong Sasuke, gadis itu tidak akan berhenti berbicara jika dia tidak segera menyela.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Bekerjalah padaku, kau akan menjadi managerku, tapi konsekuensinya, jika semua hal pribadi tentangku bocor, aku akan menuntutmu, hanya managerku yang mengetahui segalanya." Ucap Sasuke, _to the point_ , dia tidak ingin bertele-tele dengan kedatangannya.

"Eh? Manager? Aku jadi managermu! Apa aku sedang bermimpi!" Ucap Sakura tidak percaya, dan tidak akan percaya sama sekali.

"Aku bisa menamparmu lagi untuk meyakinkannya." Tawar Sasuke, memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang kapan saja siap mendarat di pipi gadis itu.

"Baik-baik, ini bukan mimpi." Tolak segera Sakura, tamparan Sasuke cukup sakit, tapi dia malah merasa senang, untuk pertama kalinya artis favoritnya menyentuh pipinya, ralat itu adalah sebuah tamparan dan termasuk sebuah kekerasan.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Seminggu berlalu bersama manager baru, awalnya Sakura harus mendengar hal yang penting dari Sasuke, menjadi seorang manager artis yang terkenal tidak begitu mudah baginya, mengatur jadwal, menghubungi setiap orang-orang yang mengadakan kerja sama, dan Sakura pun harus mengatur keperluan Sasuke, sedikit kesulitan dengan Sasuke yang keras kepala, gadis ini belum menyadari sisi Sasuke lainnya, dia hanya mengaguminya saja dari sosok seorang artis.

"Besok, ada pemotretan jam 2 siang di kota A, setelahnya akan ada jamuan dengan sponsor, malam harinya ada syuting iklan, dan besoknya jangan lupa untuk syuting film." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah mencatat apapun di dalam ponselnya, menatap Sasuke, dia seakan tidak tertarik, saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang istirahat setelah syuting sebuah produk.

" _Dari sisi manapun Sasuke terlihat tampan, aku masih tidak menyangka jika akan bekerja menjadi orang penting untuknya."_ Batin Sakura, wajahnya merona, dia harus mulai membiasakan diri bersama Sasuke.

"Uhm, Ka-kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau lelah?" Ucap Sakura, Sasuke masih tidak meresponnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, memikirkan keputusannya sudah tepat atau tidak.

Saat mengatakan pada Itachi jika dia sudah menemukan pengganti manager baru, Itachi hanya mengucapkan selamat, dan setelahnya dia seperti tak ambil pusing dengan keputusan Sasuke, menatap ke arah Sakura, gadis itu sibuk menatap layar ponselnya, dia mengatur setiap jadwal dengan baik, meskipun pada awalnya semua jadwal Sasuke berantakan dan gadis itu terus meminta maaf, cukup payah dan ceroboh.

"Sasuke, _take_ terakhir." Ucap seorang kru.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke, menatap dirinya sejenak di cermin dan beranjak pergi, Sakura akan mengikutinya.

 **O**

 **O**

Tepat pukul 23:40, semua jadwal kegiatan Sasuke akhirnya selesai, Sasuke merebah diri di sofa ruang ganti, Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tidak terlihat lelah, ini semua demi Sasuke, dia harus menjadi orang lebih fit meskipun saat ini kakinya pegal dan dia benar-benar lelah.

"Menginaplah di apartemenku, hari sudah sangat malam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang saja."

"Dasar bodoh, apartemenmu cukup jauh dari area sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak perlu, sungguh, aku bisa pulang." Tolak Sakura, seperti menjaga image seorang Sasuke.

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, menarik lengan gadis itu untuk pergi, berjalan keluar dan produser menghampiri Sasuke sekedar berterima kasih atas kerja samanya, setelahnya Sasuke pamit untuk pulang, melepaskan pegangannya dari Sakura dan meminta gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri." Sakura masih menolak ajak Sasuke.

"Ikuti kata-kataku atau aku pecat kau sekarang." Ancam Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ada yang membantah ucapannya.

"I-iya, akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sakura, panik, dia tidak ingin pekerjaan pentingnya segera berakhir, cukup malu untuk mendatangi apartemen Sasuke, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia ke sana, sebelumnya sebuah mobil akan selalu menjemput Sakura dari apartemennya dan mereka akan bertemu di lokasi.

Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir, di dalamnya ada dua pengawal, salah satu dari mereka menjadi supir, Sakura pasrah untuk ikut saja, mobil itu mulai melaju dan tidak begitu lama menepih di sebuah apartemen mewah, Sakura takjub melihat area di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan masuk lebih dulu, kau bisa mengikuti para pengawal setelah mereka memarkirkan mobil di basement." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengikuti perintah Sasuke, wajahnya semakin merona, Sasuke sungguh membuatnya benar-benar malu.

"Bawa dia ke apartemenku." Ucap Sasuke kepada para pengawalnya dan di balas dengan anggukan dari mereka.

Sasuke berjalan keluar mobil, sebagai antisipasi jika ada saja yang membuat berita aneh Sasuke membawa seorang gadis ke apartemennya. Mobil kembali melaju menuju basement, Sakura di mintai untuk mengikuti mereka, membawa gadis itu naik lif dan tiba di salah satu pintu, Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka, kedua pengawal itu pamit untuk pulang, setelah menekan tombol _password,_ pintu itu terbuka.

"Kau harus mengingat _password_ ini agar bisa masuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh masuk begitu saja?" Ucap Sakura, tidak percaya akan hal ini, bahkan _password_ apartemen Sasuke harus di ketahuinya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sejak awal, semua hal pribadi tentangku akan kau tahu dan jika semunya terbongkar di publik, kau yang akan ku tuntut." Ucap Sasuke dan memasang wajah horror, dia sudah mengingatkan gadis itu berkali-kali agar berhati-hati.

"A-aku akan berusaha semampuku." Ucap Sakura, dia pun takut jika harus di tuntut, bisa saja penjara menjadi rumah barunya.

Pintu terbuka dan Sakura bisa melihat isi di dalamnya, lebih luas dari apartemen miliknya, perabot di dalam terlihat mahal, semua tertata rapi, dari sudut manapun rumah itu seakan memiliki banyak spot yang bagus.

"Aaah...~"

Langkah Sakura terhenti, dia seperti mendengar sebuah suara dari kamar yang tidak jauh dari pintu depan, kembali suara itu terdengar cukup keras seperti suara seorang wanita yang mendesah, terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri di belakang dan menutup kedua kuping Sakura.

"A-a-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, panik dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Tutup telingamu." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan tangannya, Sakura spontan menutup telinganya mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Menatap pemuda itu berjalan ke arah salah satu kamar, dia menendang keras pintu itu dan berteriak, Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Berisik!" Teriak Sasuke.

Izuna mendengar suara Sasuke, meminta wanita di atasnya untuk menutup mulut dan jangan bersuara, Sasuke bisa saja melempar mereka berdua dari balkon. Keadaan menjadi tenang, Sasuke minta Sakura untuk melepaskan tangannya, gadis itu tidak mendengar suara aneh-aneh lagi.

"Apa ada orang lain disini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Abaikan saja." Cuek Sasuke.

" _Jelas-jelas aku mendengar suara wanita, dan suara itu seperti suara..., ha! Apa benar ada orang yang melakukan hal 'itu' di apartemen Sasuke? Apa ini termasuk hal pribadi yang orang lain tidak boleh tahu? Sasuke membawa seorang wanita atau ada yang membawa wanita atau-"_

 **Tukk.**

"Jangan melamun." Tegur Sasuke dan mengetuk jidat gadis itu, dia terdiam cukup lama.

"Maaf."

"Hn? Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku pikir, aku melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan dan kau bisa menggunakan kamarku, aku akan tidur di kamar itu." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk kamar yang di tendangnya tadi.

" _Apa!"_ Sakura sangat terkejut, memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, di kamar itu ada suara seorang wanita dan Sasuke akan tidur di sana, menatap Sasuke dan dia pun tidak percaya jika sosok yang di kaguminya selama ini adalah orang yang mesum, membawa seorang wanita dan akan melakukan hal jorok.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tegur Sasuke, gadis itu selalu melamun.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan tidur di sofa dan kau bisa di tidur di kamarmu." Tegas Sakura, hanya ingin melindungi Sasuke atau dia tidak rela Sasuke bersama wanita lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sasuke, gadis ini berucap apapun begitu saja.

"Aku tidak masalah tidur di manapun." Ucap Sakura.

"Ikuti perintahku dan jangan membantahnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah lelah dan gadis itu membuatnya semakin lelah, meskipun sudah di tegur berkali-kali, Sakura masih saja membantahnya.

 **Ceklek.**

Pintu kamar yang bersuara 'aneh' tadi terbuka, seorang wanita dengan pakaian seksinya berjalan keluar, penampilan tidak serapi saat dia datang, wanita itu berjalan dan melihat ke arah Sasuke sejenak.

"Hey, Nona, jika kau berani ke sini lagi, aku akan melemparmu dari balkon." Ancam Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Wanita itu terkejut, dia bahkan tidak bisa berucap apa-apa, takut, Sasuke menatap kesal ke arahnya, berjalan lebih cepat dan segera pergi, dia tidak tahu jika ada orang lain yang tinggal selain pria yang sudah bersamanya tadi.

"Kau membuatnya takut." Ucap Izuna, keluar kamar tanpa baju, dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek di atas lutut.

Sakura menatap pria itu, menundukkan wajahnya, tidak biasanya dia akan melihat pria yang bertelanjang dada seperti itu secara langsung, tapi jika di poster Sasuke dia bahkan akan memajangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu untuk tidak membawa wanita." Ucap Sasuke, kesal, lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak di dengar.

"Aku lupa, aku pikir kau tidak akan pulang jadi-"

"-Aku akan membuat kak Itachi memaksamu untuk ke Suna." Potong Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan." Protes Izuna.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan, jangan membawa wanita lagi."

"Ha? Lalu siapa yang sekarang membawa seorang gadis?" Ucap Izuna, melirik ke gadis yang mundur perlahan dan sekarang tepat berada di belakang Sasuke, seakan mencari perlindungan.

"Dia manager baruku." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Ohoo.. manager baru." Izuna berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke sekedar ingin melihat gadis itu. "Dia masih cukup muda, halo, aku Uchiha Izuna, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Izuna dan mengulurkan tangannya, Sasuke menepis tangan itu dan tidak membiarkan Izuna berjabat tangan. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya ingin berkenalan." Protes Izuna.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke arah pria itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, suara mereka pun sama.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Ucap Sakura dan sedikit membungkuk, Sasuke menghalangi tubuh pria yang masih bertelanjang dada itu.

"Sakura? Nama yang indah, aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mencari gadis yang muda untuk menjadi managernya, kenapa kau tidak katakan pada kakakmu jika kau tidak ingin seorang pria atau seorang tante-tante yang menjadi managermu." Ucap Izuna, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Bersihkan kamarmu sekarang juga, aku akan tidur di sana." Ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan ucapan Izuna.

"Apa? Kau tidur saja di kamarmu, kalian bisa tidur bersama." Ucap Izuna dan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi kak Itachi." Ancam Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, arrghh..! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Teriak kesal Izuna, berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan mulai membersihkannya.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Orang itu-"

"-Dia sepupuku, kami sengaja tinggal bersama, aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian, lagi pula aku jarang berada di apartemen dan dia akan selalu di sini, dia seorang novelis terkenal tapi sikapnya cukup buruk-"

"-Hey, aku mendengar itu!" Teriak Izuna.

"Berisik, cepat bersihkan, aku tidak mau ada bau aneh di dalam sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian sangat mirip." Ucap Sakura, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan pria yang mirip Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, Sakura masih mengagumi Sasuke, pikiran buruknya meleset, Sasuke tidak berniat akan tidur di kamar itu bersama seorang wanita, dia hanya akan tidur bersama orang yang bernama Izuna, bernapas lega.

"Tidurlah, besok kau akan sibuk lagi." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak meninggalkan Sakura, memastikan kamar Izuna sudah bersih.

" _Bukannya kau yang akan sibuk."_ Sakura merasa ucapan Sasuke kurang tepat untuknya.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya dia masuk ke dalam kamar laki-laki, Sasuke pernah mengatakan apartemennya hanya tempat tinggal agar semua area tempat kerjanya mudah di jangkau, kediamannya cukup jauh, membuka pintu dan melihat ruangan yang rapi, warna putih dan _cream_ mendominasi warna kamar itu, bahkan perabotnya berwarna putih agar kesan kamar ini luas, ranjang yang berukuran king size, Sasuke sepertinya suka tidur di tempat yang luas, mengendus bau familiran, ini bau milik Sasuke, Sakura seakan melayang, mimpi yang terlalu nyata, tapi dia harus menyadarkan diri jika ini bukan mimpi semata, dia adalah manager Sasuke, sekarang berada di apartemen Sasuke dan di kamar milik Sasuke, seakan gadis yang sangat beruntung.

"Jangan menyentuh apapun." Ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut, Sakura tidak sadar jika Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan yang di tatap malah sibuk mengamati setiap sudut kamar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku sangat menghargai privasimu." Tegas Sakura.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak dari sana.

"Selama malam... dan semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Balas Sakura, Sasuke sudah keluar dan pintu kamarnya tertutup. Membuang diri di kasur, sangat nyaman dan empuk, itu adalah kasur milik Sasuke yang selalu di tidurinya, sekali lagi dia gadis yang terlalu beruntung, berguling ke sana kemari, senyum lebar terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke mendatangi kamar Izuna, semuanya sudah rapi, bahkan Izuna harus menyemprot pengharum ruangan.

"Kenapa harus memilih gadis itu dari sekian banyak orang yang akan bisa menjadi managermu?" Ucap Izuna.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, selama cara kerja gadis itu baik aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke, memilih untuk berbaring, dia ingin segera istirahat.

"Kau sangat aneh, jadi orang seperti dia yang kau sukai? Atau beberapa minggu lagi dia akan bertahan dan segera kau pecat."

Hening.

"Sasuke, aku bicara padamu!"

Sasuke tidak akan menjawab ucapan Izuna, dia sudah tertidur, menatap adik sepupunya itu, dia sengaja tidur di tengah-tengah kasur agar Izuna tidak mendapat tempat.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya agar aku tidur di sofa, baiklah, ini hanya demi kau mendapat tidur yang nyenyak, aku akan menyerah." Ucap Izuna, berjalan keluar kamarnya, membawa sebuah bantal dan akan tidur di sofa.

"Jangan coba-coba masuk ke kamarku secara diam-diam." Ucap Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

Izuna pikir Sasuke benar-benar sudah tertidur.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada gadis seperti dia, standarku itu seorang wanita dewasa yang tinggi dan seksi." Ucap Izuna, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapannya itu, mendecak kesal dan berjalan keluar.

Pintu kamar sudah di tutupnya, Sasuke membuka matanya, memikirkan ucapan Izuna, gadis itu akan bertahan berapa lama, dia akan memecatnya lagi atau dia harus mencari manager baru, gadis itu baru saja beberapa minggu bekerja dengannya, menutup matanya, tidak ada yang perlu di pikirkan, lagi pula dia pun nyaman dengan sikap Sakura padanya, sedikit menyadari jika gadis itu akan selalu menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, Izuna menggeliat pelan di atas sofa, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, sofa tidak sesuai untuknya tidur, dia tidak terbiasa, mencium aroma masakan dari dapur, tidak biasanya ada yang menggunakan dapur di pagi hari, Sasuke atau Izuna memilih untuk sarapan di luar.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, mengetuk sisi pintu dan membuat gadis berambut _softpink_ itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku pikir siapa." Ucap Izuna, menatap Sakura tengah menyiapkan 3 sarapan di meja makan

"Maaf, aku menggunakan dapur seenaknya, tapi aku pikir harus melakukannya." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, kau bebas menggunakan dapur, lagi pula dapur di sini hanya sebagai hiasan." Ucap Izuna, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura, menatap gadis itu baik-baik, warna mata yang menyejukan hati, gadis di hadapannya cukup cantik meskipun bukan tipenya.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Izuna.

"Apa? Pa-pacar? Tidak, aku tidak punya." Jawab Sakura, gugup, pria yang mirip Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"Wah, kalau begitu, maukah jadi pacarku?" Ucap Izuna, semakin memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

 **Plakk!**

"Aahkk!" Rintih Izuna, memegang belakang kepalanya, seseorang dari belakang melemparnya, berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur, melirik ke arah lantai, itu ponsel miliknya, Sasuke melempar Izuna dengan ponselnya. "Po-ponselku! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke!" Kesal Izuna, mengambil ponselnya di lantai dan memeriksanya, lemparan tadi cukup keras dan kepalanya jadi sakit, berharap ponselnya tidak rusak.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Cuek Sasuke, meninggallkan dapur, dia ingin bersiap sebelum sarapan.

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Izuna.

"Beli saja yang baru." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha menahan tawa, dia pun tidak sadar jika Sasuke melempar Izuna begitu saja, bahkan jawaban Sasuke sangat konyol, tidak ada alasan yang membuatnya harus melempari Izuna.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Di sebuah restoran.**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ucap semua kru dan produser, tak lupa beberapa artis yang ikut bermain dalam sebuah film, masa syuting mereka sudah berakhir dan film itu akan segera tayang.

Suasana di ruangan restoran yang sudah di pesan itu menjadi ramai dan cukup berisik dengan beberapa orang sibuk berbicara, makanan dan minuman sudah tersedia di atas meja, Sasuke beranjak dari meja, berjalan ke toilet.

"Hey, apa kau memperhatikan gadis yang selalu bersama Sasuke?" Ucap seseorang, suaranya berada di sebelah toilet, langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar mereka menyebutkan namanya, tempat di sebelah toilet itu adalah ruangan untuk merokok, beberapa kru tengah merokok dan mereka sibuk membicarakan manager baru Sasuke.

"Dia manager baru Sasuke, tentu saja mereka akan selalu bersama."

"Apa mereka memiliki semacam hubungan?"

"Tidak mungkin, Sasuke itu sangat tidak peduli akan wanita, bahkan artis yang cantik saja di tolaknya."

"Aku sedikit menyukainya, dia gadis yang cantik dan juga sangat ideal menjadi pasangan."

"Apa? Jadi kau menyukainya? Katakan saja, dia pasti akan menerimamu."

"Benar, katakan saja."

"Akan aku coba katakan padanya."

Sasuke menyudahi mendengar pembicaraan yang tidak penting itu, salah satu dari mereka menyukai Sakura dan akan menyatakan perasaannya, dia tidak akan peduli, lagi pula Sakura hanya fans dan manager baginya tak lebih, berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet sekedar mencuci tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya.

Kembali pada meja makannya, dia bisa melihat beberapa pria duduk berdekatan dengan Sakura, mereka semuanya kru, gadis itu menanggapi setiap pembicaraan para kru dengan baik meskipun membuatnya sedikit malu dan gugup, mereka adalah orang-orang terbaik yang berada di belakang layar, sudah banyak artis yang mereka temui, Sakura hanya orang biasa dan merasa ada batasan antara dirinya dengan mereka.

"Jadi nona Sakura, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Belum, eheheh, aku belum punya pacar." Ucap Sakura dan sedikit tertawa, dia merasa ini cukup lucu, setiap orang yang di temuinya harus bertanya tentang dirinya yang sudah memiliki pasangan atau belum.

"Wah, itu hal yang bagus."

"Hentikan itu, kalian jangan menggodanya."

"Hahahah, kami hanya bertanya."

Sasuke menatap mereka sejenak, duduk di tempatnya, artis lainnya yang bermain film bersama Sasuke menawarkan minuman untuknya.

"Kau selalu terlihat serius, syutingnya sudah berakhir, kau harus lebih santai dan rileks." Ucap Miru, salah satu artis yang terkenal dan juga berbakat, memerankan karakter wanita protagonis.

"Hn, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk liburan?" Ucap Miru.

Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan Miru, dia sibuk menatap ke arah managernya yang akan tertawa sesekali saat mendengar lelucon konyol para kru.

"Sasuke?" Miru menyadari jika Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Ah, maaf, aku masih ada pekerjaan." Tolak Sasuke.

"Begitu yaa, kau sangat sibuk saja, mungkin lain kali?"

"Aku harap memiliki waktu luang." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis, berusaha beralasan untuk menolak ajakan gadis itu.

Menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu sungguh sulit untuk di dekati, Miru sudah mendengar banyak artis wanita yang ingin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka, Sasuke sampai bosan untuk mengucapkan 'tidak' pada setiap ajakan kencan para artis.

"Kau harus berlibur Sasuke, apa mau aku pesankan resort terkenal? Aku bisa menanggung semuanya untukmu." Ucap produser, dia mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Miru.

"Benarkah? Pak produser sangat baik." Ucap Miru, senang.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu." Tolak halus Sasuke.

"Yaah, kau ini sangat profesional Sasuke, itulah menjadi alasan aku selalu ingin kau mengambil peran dari film yang ku buat." Ucap produser itu dan tertawa.

Miru menatap tidak senang dengan ucapan Sasuke, dia sangat pandai untuk menolak, Sasuke masih tidak bisa di gapainya. Mata onyx itu masih menatap ke arah Sakura, gadis itu di minta untuk minum lagi dan lagi.

"Aku masih ada jadwal lagi, maaf jika aku pulang lebih awal." Ucap Sasuke, sopan pada produsernya.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah, kau harus membuat siapapun terkesan dengan cara kerjamu." Ucap produser itu dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

Berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura, menarik lengan gadis itu dan berjalan keluar restoran itu begitu saja, para kru yang duduk di dekat Sakura menatap bingung akan sikap Sasuke, dia seperti membuat Sakura menjauh dari mereka.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?" Ucap produser itu pada Miru.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, tapi dia sepertinya tidak pernah melihat ke arahku, bahkan saat peran romantis kami, dia seperti menganggapku bukan apa-apa untuknya, dia hanya bersikap seperti apapun yang tertulis dalam naskah." Ucap Miru dan menghela napas.

"Hahahaha, berusahalah, lagi pula dia seorang pemuda, ada masanya dia akan mencari pendamping."

Suasana di dalam restoran itu tetap ramai, mereka hanya sedikit kecewa dengan manager muda itu, dia sudah di bawa pergi oleh Sasuke.

Sementara di luar, Sasuke menunggu mobil menjemput mereka, Sakura sudah mulai hilang kesadaran, sudah berapa gelas yang di minumnya, berusaha untuk sadar.

"Kau memaksa diri untuk minum, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud menjadi orang bodoh, hanya saja aku kurang enak jika menolak permintaan mereka." Ucap Sakura.

"Itu bukan permintaan, tapi mereka memaksamu."

"Hehehehe, aku hanya ingin membaur dengan mereka, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bekerja keras dalam pembuatan film."

"Hn? Apa menurutmu itu sesuatu yang perlu di banggakan?"

"Tentu saja, jika bukan karena mereka, sebuah film tidak akan ada."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, dia terlalu melebihkan segalanya, terhuyung-huyung, Sasuke menahan bahu Sakura agar tidak terjatuh.

"Jangan minum lagi, bodoh."

"Siap bos."

"Apa kau mabuk?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku masih sadar." Bohong Sakura. "Uhmm... Oh iya, apa besok aku bisa libur?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Besok aku akan ujian sidang, aku harus segera menyelesaikan perkuliahanku." Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke, wajahnya merona, dia mabuk tapi masih menahan diri.

Sasuke lupa jika Sakura masih kuliah dan dia meminta Sakura bekerja di saat yang tidak tepat, dia sibuk mengurus kampus dan harus mengurus Sasuke.

"Baiklah, dan setelah lulus, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan tetap bekerja padamu, bukankah ini juga sebuah pekerjaan, aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakannya, aku gadis yang amat sangat beruntung, Sasuke itu adalah artis favoritku sejak dulu." Ucap Sakura, cara bicaranya mulai melenceng.

"Kau sudah mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk! Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa Sasuke memilihku untuk menjadi managernya, apa ini sebuah keberuntungan, takdir, atau hanya kebetulan saja."

"Aku pikir kau orang jujur dan bisa di ajak kerja sama dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke, jawaban yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke seperti itu, aku semakin mengaguminya, kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi istrinya saja, hehehehehe." Sakura terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri, saat ini, jika dia sadar sudah pastinya wajahnya akan sangat malu dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas, Sakura sudah di luar batas kesadarannya, mobil jemputan Sasuke menepih, seorang pengawal turun dan membantu Sasuke memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobil.

"Bawa dia pulang terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Mobil mulai melaju ke arah jalan raya, Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura dan pulang, beberapa menit berlalu, mobil itu menepih, Sasuke yang mengantar Sakura ke dalam apartemennya.

"Cepat masukkan _password_ mu." Ucap Sasuke, masih menahan Sakura yang jika tidak dia akan jatuh ke lantai.

Sakura berusaha berdiri tegak, hingga 3 kali salah memasukkan _password_ rumahnya.

 **Pip!**

Akhirnya _password_ nya benar.

"Beristirahatlah, dan semoga sukses untuk ujiannya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu berdiri di depan pintunya, mata sayup dan wajah merona, dia mabuk.

Hanya ada anggukan pelan dari Sakura, sebuah senyuman lebar dan acungan jempol darinya, segera menutup pintu rumahnya, sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan ke kamar, Sakura tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa malu, aneh, perasaan yang tidak biasanya saat melihat tingkah polos gadis itu. Setelah memastikan Sakura tiba di rumah, Sasuke akan kembali pulang.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Universitas A**

Sakura memulai ujian sidangnya, beberapa menit dia akan berhadapan dengan para dosen penguji, sedikit gugup, dia sudah berusaha untuk mengerjakan skripsinya dan Sasuke begitu baik memberinya cuti beberapa hari agar tidak perlu bekerja.

Akhirnya menit-menit yang menegangkan telah lewat, sakura menghela napas berat, berharap apapun yang sudah di ucapkan saat di ruang sidang tadi membuatnya berhasil untuk lolos, duduk di taman fakultas untuk menenangkan pikiran tegangnya, sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba buket bunga berwarna pink berada di hadapannya, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seorang pria lengkap dengan topi, kacamata hitam dan penutup mulutnya, siapa lagi orang yang akan berpenampilan seperti itu saat berada di luar.

"Sa-Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, sengaja memelankan suaranya agar tidak ada yang menyadari jika seorang artis terkenal tengah berada di kampus ini.

"Untukmu." Ucap Sasuke, masih memegang buket bunga itu.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku belum mendapat hasilnya." Ucap Sakura, mengambil buket yang berikan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau akan lulus dengan mudah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Aku tidak bodoh." Protes Sakura.

"Kau bahkan tak ingin di katakan bodoh."

"Tapi aku agak ragu dengan hasil ujian nanti, haa...~ aku ingin cepat-cepat berakhir." Ucap Sakura.

"SAKURAAAA...!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, dia bahkan masih cukup jauh, berlari dengan cepat hingga tiba di dekat Sakura, berhenti sejenak dan dia terlihat ngos-ngosan dengan aksi bodohnya. "Kau harus mengatakan semuanya padaku!" Ucap gadis itu, dia menatap serius pada Sakura.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun kebingungan dengan sahabatnya ini. Yamanaka Ino, mereka adalah sahabat sejak awal semester.

"Tunggu, siapa dia?" Ucap Ino, menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Ha-hanya teman, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Sakura, meminta Sasuke untuk pergi cepat sebelum Ino menyadari jika pria itu adalah Sasuke.

"Aku bukan temannya, aku hanya pengirim buket bunga." Ucap Sasuke dan masih berdiri di depan Sakura, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu mati-matian mendorongnya untuk tidak bicara banyak, Ino pun cukup hapal dengan suara Sasuke.

Sedikit kesal, tapi Sasuke harus bergegas pergi, hal itu di lakukan Sakura hanya demi kebaikannya yang bisa saja di kerumuni oleh para fansnya yang berada di area kampus, setelah pergi, Ino kembali menatap serius pada Sakura.

"Kau manager Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa!" Ucap Ino, Heboh.

"I-itu...-"

"SAKURAA...! SAKURAAA...!" Terdengar teriakan yang cukup ramai, beberapa gadis berdatangan dan membawakan buket bunga untuk Sakura, mereka sibuk memberikan buket bunga itu pada Sakura dan menyampaikan selamat setelah ujian sidangnya.

"Dari mana mereka? kebetulan sekali mereka menyampaikan selamat padamu." Bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku pun tidak tahu." Bisik Sakura.

"Kami sudah dengar kalau kau itu adalah manager Uchiha Sasuke, si artis tampan dan berbakat itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seberuntung ini?"

"Benar-benar, kau sangat beruntung Sakura."

Sakura terdiam, begitu juga dengan Ino, ucapan mereka seperti ada maksud terselubung.

"Kami berharap kau bisa membuat jumpa fans hanya untuk kami."

"Iya, kami sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak perlu dengan fans lain, hanya kami saja."

Akhirnya sikap asli mereka terlihat, sengaja mendatangi Sakura hanya untuk memanfaatkan status Sakura sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi-" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap teman-temannya yang satu angkatan itu tapi baru kali ini mereka berbicara padanya. "-Aku tidak begitu yakin jika Sasuke bisa, jadwalnya cukup padat." Tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Ayolah, hanya kau yang bisa melakukan hal ini." Mereka jadi berusaha membuat Sakura mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

Perasaannya jadi tidak enak, dia harus mengatakan apa pada mereka agar berhenti memohon seperti itu? Sakura sedikit tidak tega.

"Lihat ada pria tampan!" Teriak Ino dan menunjuk ke belakang, spontan para gadis itu melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Ino, secepat mungkin, Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa sahabatnya itu menjauh dari kerumunan para gadis yang mencoba memanfaatkan Sakura.

Tiba di area yang cukup jauh dari mereka, Sakura dan Ino sampai ngos-ngosan, berlari sangat cepat dan berharap tidak ada yang mengejarnya.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka." Ucap Ino.

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menolak." Ucap Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh, mereka baik padamu hanya karena keadaanmu sekarang." Tegas Ino.

"Uhm, aku akan mencoba memintanya pada Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan mereka!" Ucap Ino, tidak percaya akan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin saja dia mau." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab, tapi jika Sasuke benar mau melakukannya, aku ikut." Ucap Ino, dia pun ingin bertemu Sasuke yang terkenal itu.

"Aku pikir kau sama saja dengan mereka." Ucap Sakura dan menatap malas sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, aku tidak memanfaatkanmu, hanya ikut-ikutan saja." Ucap Ino dan terkekeh.

"Ikut-ikutan memanfaatkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha, sungguh, aku tulus padamu, dari pada itu, selamat yaa, akhirnya kau selesai juga." Ucap Ino.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah, kemarin, hahaha."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya padaku."

"Kau sibuk mengurus Sasuke, aku bahkan baru tahu dari informasi yang tengah beredar tentang manager baru Sasuke yang seorang gadis muda." Ucap Ino.

"Anggap saja aku sedang bekerja." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, jadi apa kau tidak mimisan setiap hari bertemu dengannya." Ucap Ino dan menyenggol-nyenggol Sakura.

"Awalnya, hahahah, aku bahkan tidak percaya."

"Jadi bagaimana dia bisa menjadikanmu managernya?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, jadi-"

Sakura mulai menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya dan berakhir dengan menjadi manager Sasuke, semuanya sulit di percaya Ino, Sakura sangat-sangat beruntung dan membuat Ino iri.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Jadwal hari ini, Sasuke hanya akan menjadi model sebuah rancangan pakaian pria model terbaru untuk musim ini, setelahnya dia akan syuting iklan produk perawatan wajah pria, Sasuke sangat cocok di gunakan sebagai endors produk, wajahnya cukup menjanjikan untuk produk-produk itu meskipun dia tidak menggunakannya, wajahnya bersih alami tanpa ada perawatan lebih, kegiatan berakhir lebih cepat dari jadwal-jadwal lain, duduk di sofa, mereka berada di apartemen Sasuke dan pria berambut emo itu sengaja menaruh handuk dingin di wajahnya, Sasuke merasa lelah, Sakura tengah mengatur jadwal Sasuke dan mengecek setiap pembayaran Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam rekening, teringat akan ucapan teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Sa-Sasuke." Panggil Sakura, menatap Sasuke yang tidak juga bergerak, handuk itu masih berada di wajahnya.

"Hn?"

"Apa, uhm... apa kau bisa jumpa fans?" Tanya Sakura, berharap Sasuke bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, dia merasa tidak enak jika menolak ucapan teman-teman seangkatannya yang nge-fans berat pada Sasuke dan ingin bertemu secara pribadi.

"Apa kegiatan jumpa fans ada di daftar jadwal kerja?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengecek jadwal yang di simpannya di ponsel, melihat semua tanggal dan jadwal kerja yang tertera, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan jumpa fans di sana, hanya ada sebuah jadwal _meet and greet_ dan itu bersama para artis yang bermain film bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak ada, artinya?"

"Uhm, tidak."

"Aku pikir kau gadis yang pintar." Singgung Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak enak pada teman-teman kampusku." Ucap Sakura pelan, namun cukup terdengar pada Sasuke.

Pria itu mengangkat handuk dinginnya yang sudah menghangat dan menatap Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan pernah di manfaatkan oleh mereka karena pekerjaanmu, kau itu bodoh yaa." Ucap Sasuke dan mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di jidat Sakura.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku benci akan orang yang suka di manfaatkan." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari sofa.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet, apa kau mau ikut juga?"

"Ti-tidak, silahkan." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sudah merona akibat ucapan frontal Sasuke.

 **Teeetttt...!**

"Lihat siapa yang datang." Ucap Sasuke sebelum ke toilet.

Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, hanya seorang penjaga apartemen yang tengah membawa sebuah kardus.

"Paket untuk tuan Uchiha." Ucap pria itu.

Sakura meminta paket itu di bawa masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, setelah pria itu berjalan keluar, di apartemen ini, bahkan seorang jasa pengiriman pun tidak bisa masuk seenaknya, semua paket akan di periksa dan di bawa oleh keamanan di apartemen ini.

Sakura menatap paket kardus itu, cukup besar dan berat.

"Kira-kira apa isinya yaa." Ucap Sakura.

"Buka saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Apa boleh ku buka?" Ucap Sakura, memastikan ucapan Sasuke, sebuah anggukan pasti, seperti mendapat sebuah hadiah, Sakura malah terlihat senang dan amat sangat penasaran, membuka kardus itu dan apa yang di lihatnya, bahkan matanya berbinar-binar, seakan mendapat sebuah harta karun. "DEMI APA! INI _PHOTOBOOK_ UCHIHA SASUKE DAN LIMITED EDITION!" Heboh Sakura, dia bahkan memeluk salah satu dari _photobook_ itu.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, dia sangat gembira dengan _photobook_ miliknya, Sasuke merasa isinya hanya foto biasa, tapi bagi Sakura, dia sangat senang, menatap gadis itu membuat pun sedikit malu, kenapa Sakura antusias hanya pada sebuah barang-barang miliknya.

"Boleh aku memiliknya?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap penuh harap.

"Tidak boleh, itu untuk para fans." Tegas Sasuke.

"A-apa? Tapi aku fans beratmu!" Protes Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Aku ingin satu!" Sakura ngotot ingin memiliki _photobook_ itu.

"Apa gunanya kau memiliki _photobook_ milikku jika kita bisa bertemu setiap hari." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, yang di katakan Sasuke ada benarnya, dia tidak perlu melihat isi _photobook_ itu jika dia bisa melihat orangnya secara langsung, menatap ke arah Sasuke.

 **Deg.**

Sakura bisa melihat sebuah semburat merah di wajah Sasuke meskipun dia menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sakura, gadis itu segera menundukkan wajahnya, dia akan pura-pura tidak melihat wajah Sasuke tadi, seakan Sasuke malu terhadap ucapannya sendiri.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Apartemen Sakura.**

Setelah mendengar nilai yang cukup tinggi dan Sakura berhasil lulus, merampung seluruh berkasnya untuk wisuda, kembali teringat akan wajah manis Sasuke yang merona.

"Haa..~ aku jadi semakin mengaguminya, hanya aku saja melihat wajah _limited edition_ nya." Ucap Sakura, memegang pipinya dan merasa sangat senang.

 **Dreeett...dreeett..**

 **Produser calling.**

"Halo, pak produser." Ucap Sakura, panggilan dari produser ini mengganggu suasana hatinya yang tengah senang.

" _Ah, Sakura, aku sudah mengirim tiket perjalanan untuk Sasuke, tolong kau berikan padanya."_

"Tiket perjalanan? Apa Sasuke akan melakukan perjalanan untuk pekerjaan baru? Aku belum mencatatnya."

" _Tidak perlu, ini bukan pekerjaan, aku sengaja memberinya untuk Sasuke, dia harus istirahat sejenak."_

"Oh, baik pak." Ucap Sakura.

Menatap layar ponselnya, pak produser itu orang yang begitu baik dan dia sangat kaya raya, bahkan memberikan tiket perjalanan dan resort terbaik untuk artisnya, Sakura menghela napas sejenak, berjalan dengan malas ke lantai 1 untuk mengambil paket yang di kirimkan pak produser itu, hari sudah malam, mungkin besok Sakura akan mendatangi apartemen Sasuke.

 **O**

 **O**

Pagi hari, di apartemen Sasuke, mengetuk beberapa kali pun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya, Sakura berinisiatif untuk masuk saja, _password_ nya pun sudah di hapalnya. Di dalam tampak sepi dan sunyi, kedua pria itu mungkin masih tidur, padahal ini sudah jam 9 pagi, Sasuke tengah tidak ada jadwal apa-apa untuk hari ini di pagi hari.

Merasa tidak enak, dia akan membangunkan Sasuke, memikirkan jika Sasuke pun butuh istirahat yang banyak, duduk di sofa, menatap kardus yang berisi _photobook_ yang di lihatnya kemarin, dia sungguh tergiur dan menginginkan satu, mengurungkan niatnya, seakan jadi manager Sasuke pun tidak membuatnya untung, berharap mendapat _free_ poster plus tanda tangan atau pun _photobook._

Detik-detik berlalu dan hanya membuatnya bosan, menguap sesekali, semalam dia begadang hingga jam 3 pagi hanya untuk merampung semua berkasnya, sisanya tinggal di setor dan menunggu jadwal wisuda, membaringkan diri di sofa, apartemen Sasuke begitu damai dan nyaman, tidak ada salahnya jika melihat isi _photobook_ itu, mengambil satu sambil berbaring dan melihat isi-isi foto Sasuke, semua terlihat indah di mata Sakura sebagai fans berat, lama-lama membuatnya tertidur dan _photobook_ itu tepat menutupi wajahnya.

Tepat jam 10 pagi, Sasuke sudah mandi dan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, menatap kamar Izuna yang masih tertutup rapat, beranggapan jika kakak sepupunya itu pun masih tidur, kebiasaan dia akan tidur hingga siang hari, langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang tamu, melihat seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas bersama _photobook_ nya yang tepat berada di atas wajahnya, berjalan dan berjongkok tepat di sisi sofa, mengangkat perlahan _photobook_ itu dan melihat wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur, bahkan tak terusik saat Sasuke selesai memindahkan _photobook_ itu.

Masih memandangi wajah gadis itu, dia sangat tenang saat tertidur, wajahnya cukup cantik dan Sasuke menyukai tipe gadis sederhana yang tidak berlebihan dalam apapun, Sakura pun tak terlihat menggunakan make up seperti para artis yang sudah-sudah di temuinya, jika mereka tanpa _make up_ , mereka akan terlihat jelek atau biasa saja, sikap gadis ini pun lebih sopan, bahkan dalam berbicara pada Sasuke yang seakan dia menghargai orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Kau lengah nona." Ucap Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan, seperti tengah berbisik, memajukan wajahnya dan terfokus pada bibir ranum gadis di hadapannya.

"Sedang sarapan pagi yaa?"

Suara itu sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut dan menjauh, menoleh ke belakang, memasang wajah kesal dengan orang yang sudah bangun rupanya.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

"Ups, sorry, aku mengganggu sarapanmu, dah, aku mau cari makan di luar, silahkan nikmati sarapanmu." Ucap Izuna, terkekeh dan bergegas kabur sebelum Sasuke marah besar.

Sakura belum juga bangun, suasana hati Sasuke menjadi kesal dengan di pergokik Izuna, kembali menghampiri Sakura, tapi dia tidak akan melakukan kegiatan yang ingin di lakukannya tadi, menyentil jidat gadis itu.

"Bangun."

Sontak membuat gadis itu terkejut, bangun dan memegang jidatnya yang terasa sakit.

"Sakit, kenapa kau begitu kasar padaku?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya cemberut, bukannya mendapat cara bangun yang baik, jidatnya memerah setelah di sentil.

"Apa yang lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tidur di sofa, kau akan sakit jika tidur di situ dan aku yang akan repot jika kau tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke, dia terkesan seperti kakek yang menggerutu.

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak butuh maaf, katakan apa yang ku lakukan di sini?"

"Oh iya, ini, pak produser mengirimnya padaku untuk di berikan padamu." Ucap Sakura, memberikan sebuah amplop coklat untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka amplop itu, sebuah tiket perjalanan, tempat yang sudah di pesan, kertas cek untuk uang saku, dan ada secarik kertas.

* * *

 _ **Pergilah liburan, aku memberimu waktu seminggu,**_

 _ **Nikmati perjalananmu Uchiha Sasuke.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pak Produser.**_

* * *

Sasuke melihat kembali isi amplop itu, hanya ada satu tiket, memandangi Sakura yang ikut memandanginya dengan wajah bingung.

"Katanya ini bukan pekerjaan, jadi aku tidak menjadwalkannya." Ucap Sakura, polos.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas kesal, dia akan pergi liburan, sendirian, dan meninggalkan managernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tanggal 20 ini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm... hibernasi, jika aku tidak ada kerjaan, aku akan bersantai dan tidur sepuasnya." Ucapan yang biasa akan di utarakan seorang mahasiswa yang sudah bekerja keras hingga akhir, dia hanya menunggu jadwal wisudahnya dan selama itu Sakura akan bebas, mengetahui Sasuke akan berlibur dia pun bebas dari pekerjaan sebagai manager. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, menatap tanggal penerbangan itu.

"Halo, aku ingin pesan sebuah tiket untuk perjalanan ke kota Kiri, tanggal 20, atas nama Haruno Sakura, hn, baiklah, terima kasih." Sasuke selesai untuk memesan sebuah tiket lagi.

"Eh? Tiket untukku?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun terkejut saat Sasuke memesan tiket dengan tanggal yang sama dengan tiket liburannya.

"Kau managerku, kau harus ikut kemana pun aku pergi, bahkan itu hanya sekedar liburan, kau harus menjagaku dimana saja." Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar santai.

"Tapi-"

"-Kau suka sekali yaa membantah ucapanku." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap kesal ke arah Sakura, gadis itu segera duduk bersimpuh dan meminta maaf, wajah kesal Sasuke membuatnya cukup takut.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kota Kiri.**

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, seperti biasanya dia akan menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya, berjalan keluar bandara, gadis itu memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di bandara, mereka tidak akan menyadari jika itu adalah Sasuke, artis terkenal itu pun tidak menggunakan jalur VIP, sama saja dia akan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang di sana.

Seorang pria menghampiri Sasuke berbicara sedikit pelan.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, aku supir hotel yang akan menjemput anda." Ucap pria itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Dia?" Ucap pria itu lagi, menunjuk ke arah Sakura, dia hanya di kabari jika Sasuke akan datang sendirian, namun ada seorang gadis yang bersamanya.

"Dia managerku." Ucap Sasuke.

Pria itu dengan sopan meminta koper mereka untuk di bawakan. Tiba di sebuah mobil limosin hitam, koper mereka sudah di masukkan, pintu di buka dan Sasuke di persilahkan masuk, sedikit terkejut dengan seseorang yang di temuinya.

"Sasuke? Aku tidak menyangka jika kau juga ada di sini." Ucap Miru, senang, detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut, setelah Sasuke masuk, Sakura mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, dengan nada terkesan santai, bahkan dia tidak peduli jika Miru pun berada di dalam mobil itu.

"Pak produser mengirimkanku sebuah amplop coklat, aku pikir pekerjaan ternyata sebuah tiket perjalanan dan hotel." Ucap Miru, dia sedikit tidak senang saat ini, menatap Sakura yang sibuk mengamati limosin mewah itu.

"Aku pikir kau terlibat juga dalam rencana perjalanan ini." Singgung Sasuke, menyadari sesuatu jika semua ini hanya akal-akalan Miru, seakan semua ini adalah rencana pak produser.

"Te-terlibat apa? Aku juga tidak tahu akan liburan ini." Gugup Miru, dia yang membuat pak produser mengabulkan permintaannya untuk berlibur, namun rencananya gagal dengan adanya Sakura, manager Sasuke pun ikut.

"Limosin ini sangat mewah." Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Anggap saja ini adalah bayaran dari hasil kerja kerasmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia menghargai usaha Sakura yang mengurusnya selama mulai menjadi seorang manager.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk senang, dia tidak pernah liburan semewah ini, biasanya dia akan keluar kota untuk mengikuti jumpa fans Sasuke, mendapat tumpangan tinggal di anak kost-kost yang juga fans Sasuke, dia bahkan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan tiket keluar kota, saat bersama Sasuke semuanya terasa begitu mudah.

Tidak beberapa lama, limosin itu berhenti di sebuah hotel yang terkenal di kota Kiri, hotel yang bersebelahan dengan pantai dan cukup ramai pengunjung.

"Maaf, tuan, untuk saat ini hotel kami sudah penuh dan tidak ada kamar kosong lagi." Ucap seorang wanita resepsionis.

Saat akan mengambil kunci kamar, Sasuke meminta satu kamar lagi untuk Sakura, namun semua kamar sudah penuh dan belum ada tanda-tanda pengunjung lain segera pulang.

Miru terlihat senang, beranggapan jika manager Sasuke mungkin akan di tempatkan di hotel lain yang berjauhan dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, menarik lengan Sakura untuk bergegas pergi, spontan membuat artis cantik itu terkejut.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke, di sini sudah tidak ada kamar lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Kita akan satu kamar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Satu kamar, itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Mau membantah?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan kesalnya itu akan sukses membuat Sakura tunduk, gadis itu menjadi pasrah dan Sasuke tidak perlu memaksanya ikut.

"Tunggu Sasuke." Miru segera menghentikan mereka sebelum pergi. "Aku pikir itu tidak baik, seorang gadis bersama seorang pria satu kamar." Ucap Miru.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, Sakura adalah managerku dan dia harus berada dimana aku berada." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenangnya sulit di baca, mengabaikan Miru dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

" _Siaaalll! Kenapa gadis itu harus ikut!"_ Batin Miru, dia benar-benar kesal di buat Sasuke, rencananya saat di limosin sudah gagal dan sekarang, dia harus sakit hati melihat Sasuke yang satu kamar dengan gadis itu.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kamar 580.**

Awalnya Sakura merasa sangat senang dengan interior di dalam kamar hotel itu, semuanya sangat mewah dan berkelas, namun seketika wajahnya menjadi cemberut, menatap kasur di dalam kamar hotel itu, Hanya satu tempat tidur, ukuran king size, memikirkan jika akan ada dua tempat tidur dan sekarang yang di lihatnya hanya satu. Sasuke sendiri sibuk memandangi pemandangan siang hari di balkon, suasana pantai yang ramai dan laut yang berwarna biru dan sangat jernih, bahkan karang di dasarnya bisa terlihat.

"Mungkin aku akan menginap di tempat lain saja." Ucap Sakura, berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke yang masih asik menikmati pemandangan.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Tapi hanya ada satu tempat tidur."

"Tidurlah di atas kasur, akan tidur di sofa."

"Eh? Ja-jangan seperti itu, baiklah, aku akan tetap di sini, tapi Sasuke tidurlah di kasur, aku akan di sofa." Ucap Sakura, selalu mengutamakan artis favoritnya.

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, simpan barangmu dengan rapi, aku tidak suka dengan ruangan yang berantakan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke, menyimpan barang-barangnya di lemari dan laci yang tersedia, mengatur pakaiannya dengan rapi, tak lupa Sasuke meminta Sakura pun mengatur pakaiannya, bahkan pakaian dalam miliknya, wajah Sakura sampai merona untuk menyimpannya, Sasuke sendiri sibuk dengan tv dan menggonta-ganti channel tv.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Buka pintunya." Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan ke depan pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku mencari Sasuke." Ucap Miru, menatap kesal ke arah Sakura, dia bahkan harus melihat Sakura kembali yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Untuk apa mencariku?" Ucap Sasuke, berjalan dan berdiri di belakang Sakura, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu kan, di sini begitu banyak tempat yang bagus, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kebetulan sekali kan kita berlibur sama." Ucap Miru, berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke.

"Pergilah sendirian, aku sedang malas kemana pun, dah." Ucap Sasuke dan segera menutup pintu.

Menghentakan kakinya, Miru sangat kesal, Sasuke bahkan bersikap begitu dingin di hadapannya, berjalan dengan kesal kembali ke kamarnya yang hanya berhadapan dengan kamar Sasuke.

"Kenapa menolaknya?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sudah kembali ke ranjang dan kembali sibuk menonton.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." _To the point_ Sasuke.

"Meskipun aku bukan fans Miru, tapi dia termasuk artis wanita yang ramah dan baik pada semua orang."

"Itu hanya pandangan orang luar."

"Hehehe, baiklah jika itu yang kau katakan, aku tidak bisa menebak seseorang dari luarnya saja, tapi menurutku Miru orang yang baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Berhenti membicarakannya, kita akan keluar." Ucap Sasuke. Beranjak dari kasur, memakai perlengkapan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja, asal tidak di kamar ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat bosan.

"Kenapa saat Miru mengajakmu kau menolaknya?"

"Cepatlah, aku tidak ada waktu untuk membahas dia." Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu.

Sakura bergegas mengikuti Sasuke, Miru sempat mendengar suara Sakura, mencoba mengintip dan melihat ke lorong hotel, benar saja, Sasuke memilih pergi bersama Sakura, bergegas keluar kamarnya dan mengikuti mereka.

 **O**

 **O**

Sebuah mall pusat berbelanja terkenal, sekedar untuk berjalan, Sakura menikmati kegiatan berlibur ini, meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu, Sakura berjalan ke arah toilet, Miru sudah mengikutinya sejak tadi dan sengaja bertemu di toilet, seakan-akan mereka secara kebetulan bertemu.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu jika kau ada di sini juga." Ucap Miru, sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Sasuke yang mengajakku ke sini, uhm.. untuk yang tadi, Miru tidak usah pikirkan, Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti itu pada beberapa artis."

"Tenang saja, aku sangat begitu mengerti Sasuke, mungkin hanya yang memahaminya." Ucap Miru, mengamati situasi yang sangat sesuai, Sasuke sedang tidak bersama Sakura. "Oh iya, apa aku bisa minta tolong sesuatu?" Tambah Miru.

"Apa? katakan saja, aku akan senang hati membantumu." Ucap polos Sakura, dia cukup percaya diri bisa membantu artis yang terkenal ini.

"Begini, aku ingin membelikan hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasih buat pak produser, tapi aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang cocok untuknya." Ucap Miru, bersikap seolah-olah dia payah akan hal ini.

"Serahkan saja padaku, aku yang akan mencarinya, sementara itu, Miru bisa bersama Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia pun ingin Sasuke bersikap baik pada Miru.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sakura." Ucap Miru, menjabat tangan Sakura, dia begitu senang, sejujurnya dia senang dengan bisa menyingkirkan Sakura, berbohong dengan mengandalkan bakat aktingnya yang luar biasa, Sakura sampai merasakan jika itu adalah sikap Miru yang sebenarnya.

Mereka keluar toilet dan berpisah, Miru akan mendatangi Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura akan berjalan-jalan ke toko elektronik, Miru memberikan beberapa sejumlah uang tunai pada Sakura, gadis itu memikirkan pak produser yang sering mengeluh sakit pinggang, membelikan alat terapi sangat cocok untuk pak produser dan Sakura memberitahukan idenya pada Miru, artis cantik itu tidak peduli dengan hadiah apapun untuk pak produser, membiarkan Sakura sibuk sendiri dan dia punya banyak waktu bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa ini takdir, aku pikir kau malas untuk keluar hotel." Singgung Miru, dia masih mengingat ucapan Sasuke saat akan di ajak jalan-jalan.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah memahami sikap artis ini, hanya wajahnya saja cantik tapi sikapnya cukup buruk jika bersamanya, Sasuke tidak peduli akan kehadiran Miru dan berusaha menengok ke arah Sakura pergi tadi, dia cukup lama kembali dari toilet.

"Hanya jalan-jalan seperti yang kau lakukan." Ucap Miru, tapi tidak ada tanggapan Sasuke, dia sibuk memperhatikan ke arah toilet, kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang mengabaikannya. "Jika kau mencari managermu, dia menyuruhku datang ke sini untuk menemanimu, katanya dia ingin pergi membeli sesuatu." Lanjut Miru.

Sasuke semakin terlihat malas dan akan beranjak dari sana, tidak ada gunanya untuk meladeni Miru, dia pun kesal dengan Sakura yang pergi sendirian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padanya, sebuah tangan menarik lengan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi.

"Sakura bilang jangan mengikutinya, jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa menghubunginya sekarang juga." Cegat Miru, dia sudah berusaha membuat rencana ini berjalan mulus.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sakura, belum sempat mengucapkan apapun gadis itu sudah berbicara duluan.

" _Aku akan segera kembali, pergilah ke kafe bersama Miru."_

 **.tutt..**

Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya, dia tidak ingin Sasuke marah padanya yang pergi begitu saja, dia hanya ingin membantu Miru.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Sakura akan ke kafe sebentar lagi, kau bisa mengirim pesan tempat kafe itu dimana." Ucap Miru.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke akhirnya pergi ke kafe yang berada di dalam mall ini, penampilan mereka tidak begitu di perhatikan beberapa pengunjung, Miru tidak senang menggunakan masker penutup mulut, dia hanya menggunakan topi dan kacamata mata berwarna coklat.

Tiba di sebuah kafe dan memesan minuman, Sasuke terdiam dan sibuk pada ponselnya, sekedar bermain game, ucapan Miru tidak di dengarnya, seakan dia tuli dan membuat artis itu menjadi kesal, spontan melepaskan apapun yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu Sasuke, kenapa kau seakan lebih peduli pada managermu? Gadis yang secara random kau ambil dari jalanan." Ucap Miru, nada suaranya cukup keras, dia bahkan berdiri dan menatap marah pada Sasuke, apapun yang di lakukannya, Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Dengar Miru, aku tidak menyukaimu." Tegas Sasuke.

Para pengunjung sibuk memperhatikan kedua orang itu, pada akhirnya, mereka menyadari jika si gadis adalah Miru, artis yang sudah memerankan banyak film, sedangkan si laki-laki adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aktor sekali model terkenal, mereka berlarian ingin menghampiri keduanya, meneriaki nama Sasuke dan Miru berkali-kali.

"Ah, sial." Ucap Sasuke.

Menaruh uang di atas meja dan menarik lengan Miru, berlarian keluar dari gedung mall ini, setiap area yang mereka lewat, orang-orang mengenali mereka, semuanya bertambah ramai mengikuti arah lari Sasuke dan Miru, teriakan semakin keras, Sasuke berusaha berlari, tepat di area tempat untuk kendaraan umum, memaksa Miru masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi.

"Pak, tolong bawa gadis ini ke hotel K, jangan membiarkannya keluar atau berhenti di tempat lain selain hotel." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang masih ngos-ngosan, meskipun dia tidak menyukai Miru, Sasuke masih menghargainya sebagai sesama seorang artis.

"Sasuke, aku tidak ingin pulang!" Bentak Miru.

"Jangan membuatku semakin kesal." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah Miru, gadis itu terdiam dan taksi pun mulai melaju.

Sasuke kembali berlari setelah melihat kerumunan orang hampir mendekatinya, kembali berlari masuk melewati pintu belakang dan mencari gadis yang selalu saja membantah ucapannya, orang-orang yang tidak berhasil menemukan Sasuke, masih mencarinya di beberapa area.

Berlari hingga lantai dua dan tiga, tepat pada lantai empat, bagian alat elektronik, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis berambut _softpink_ , seseorang melihat Sasuke berlari ke lantai empat, mereka pun kembali mengejar Sasuke, keadaan yang cukup langka jika bertemu artis terkenal di sebuah mall, dan lagi ini bukan area Konoha, dimana artis itu di besarkan.

Sakura terkejut, tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dan bersembunyi di salah satu tempat untuk mencoba pakaian di lantai tiga, mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana, di beberapa tempat para fans masih berusaha mencari Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah ngos-ngosan, tidak sadar mendekap Sakura dan mencoba mengintip keluar, keadaan belum aman dan kembali menutup rapat pintu ruangan itu.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura, wajahnya sangat merona, Sasuke mendekapnya, dia bisa mendengar deruh napas Sasuke yang tidak karuan dan detak jantung berdetak sangat cepat, dia berlari sangat cepat tadi.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Diam dan jangan melakukan apapun." Perintah Sasuke, kembali mengintip keluar, keadaan mulai sepi, dia sempat melihat lif yang turun hingga ke basement.

Akhirnya keadaan yang cukup kacau bisa di atasinya, berhasil kembali ke hotel dengan selamat dan segera membuang dirinya di kasur, dia lelah hanya untuk berlarian di dalam mall itu, seorang artis tanpa pengawalan cukup bahaya.

"Apa ini semua salahku? Apa Karena kau mencariku?" Ucap Sakura, berdiri dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Benar! Ini salahmu!" Kesal Sasuke, bangun dari kasur dan duduk di tepinya, menatap marah pada Sakura.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura, semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang di ucapkan Miru sampai kau sebodoh itu mau mendengarnya."

"Aku hanya membantunya mencarikan hadiah untuk pak produser." Ucap jujur Sakura, dia masih tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Dia berbohong padamu, dan lain kali jangan pernah mendengar ucapannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu membenci Miru? Dia gadis yang baik." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin membela Miru, sebagai sesama wanita, Sakura pun tidak senang jika Sasuke selalu memberi kesan buruk terhadap sikap Miru.

"Dia gadis gila, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Baik, jika kau tidak menyukainya, tapi kau bisa kan bersikap baik padanya, hargailah perasaan Miru."

"Untuk apa? Membuat dia semakin berharap padaku? Aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya sampai kapan pun, dia bahkan ingin menjauhkanmu dariku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, ucapan Sasuke terdengar janggal untuk pendengarannya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama kok, lagi pula aku managermu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sungguh bodoh." Ucap Sasuke, kembali berbaring dan segera tidur, Sakura masih tidak menyadari apapun, ucapannya pun di salah artikan.

" _Sasuke sangat marah padaku, hiks."_ Batin Sakura, dia pun tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya, apa sudah benar atau semakin memperburuk keadaan, menghela napas, bersiap untuk tidur, dia pun lelah, Sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya dan berlari untuk berusaha kabur, wajahnya kembali merona, mengingat saat Sasuke mendekapnya erat dan dia bisa mendengar suara jantung Sasuke.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Pukul 02:23**

Sasuke terbangun, dia tertidur akibat kelelahan berlari saat di kerja para fans, melirik ke sebelah, area sofa, Sakura tengah tertidur, dia terlihat gelisah, pria bermata onyx itu beranjak dari kasur, menghampiri Sakura, membelai perlahan pipi putih gadis itu, dia bahkan tidak terusik, saat memarahinya, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah sedih Sakura, dia pun merasa kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang mau saja mendengar ucapan Miru, Miru itu cukup pandai berakting di hadapan siapa saja.

Lama menatap gadis itu, mengangkatnya ala bridal style dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang, tidur Sakura yang tadinya gelisah menjadi nyenyak, dia bahkan tidak sadar menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut, kembali memperhatikan gadis itu, dia hanya mengigau, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, bahkan saat tertidur pun dia masih memikirkan Sasuke yang marah padanya.

 **Cup..~**

Sebuah kecupan di jidat Sakura, gadis itu tidak menyadari apapun, Sasuke berjalan kembali ke sofa dan menempati tempat tidur Sakura, dia bisa mencium aroma gadis itu dari sofa dan bantal itu, gadis itu suka memakai sesuatu dengan bau yang sama, mungkin sampoh atau parfumnya.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Akhirnya yang namanya liburan baru saja di rasakan Sasuke, dia tidak keberatan jika Sakura mengajaknya ke beberapa tempat, saat keluar dari hotel, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk tidak berisik dan kabur secepat mungkin sebelum Miru kembali mengikuti mereka.

Saat terbangun di pagi hari, Sakura bingung dengan dirinya yang tengah di ranjang dan Sasuke berada di sofa, Sasuke berbohong padanya jika dia yang jalan sendiri naik ke atas kasur dan mengusir Sasuke untuk tidur di sofa, gadis itu mempercayai ucapan Sasuke dan merasa sangat malu, Sasuke menikmati wajah merona gadis itu di pagi hari, dia pun menahan tawa jika itu adalah perbuatannya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka tengah bersantai di sebuah kafe, wajah Sakura tiba-tiba murung, dia tengah menatap sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kau dan Miru di gosipkan tengah bersama, tapi kalian seperti tengah bertengkar, beberapa orang memposting foto kalian yang tengah berjalan saat di mall, dan juga foto saat kalian bertengkar di kafe." Ucap Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, itu hanya sebuah gosip." Ucap Sasuke, tenang.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi, seseorang mendapat foto kita saat berlarian bersama, mereka membuat tulisan, akibat orang ketiga gadis yang di kabarkan sebagai manager baru Sasuke..."

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan bacaannya, Sasuke merampas ponsel Sakura, membaca sepintas berita itu, lebih banyak komentar buruk tentang manager yang di anggap sebagai gadis biasa, bahkan salah satu dari mereka yang mengenal Sakura, mereka terus menyudutkan Sakura, hal itu yang membuat Sakura murung, gadis itu tidak keberatan jika Sasuke di anggap memiliki hubungan dengan Miru, tapi dia murung akan dirinya yang ikut terlibat, seakan dialah orang jahat di antara Miru dan Sasuke.

"Jangan membaca berita apapun mulai sekarang hingga masalah ini reda." Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan sikap santainya.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, memikirkan inilah hal terburuk jika memiliki kedekatan dengan seseorang yang terkenal.

 **Dreet...dreett...**

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, melihat layar ponselnya, Itachi menghubunginya.

"Hn?"

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau membuat masalah?"_ Ucap Itachi, nada suaranya terdengar tidak senang.

"Akan ku jelaskan saat pulang, sebaiknya kau lebih percaya padaku dari pada sebuah berita palsu." Ucap Sasuke dan mematikan ponselnya.

 **Dreet..dreet..dreet.**

Kembali ponselnya bergetar, kali ini Izuna.

" _Hahahaha, apa kau mendengar berita hari ini, akhirnya adik sepupuku telah bangkit sebagai seorang pria."_

"Diamlah, semua itu tidak seperti yang kau pikir."

" _Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Aku yakin dia pasti syok."_

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula semua ini salah Miru, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal."

" _Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih Miru."_

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

" _Dasar, seleramu cukup buruk juga."_

"Diamlah, jika aku pulang apartemen dalam keadaan berantakan, aku akan meminta kakak segera mengirimmu ke Suna." Ucap Sasuke dan segera menutup ponselnya.

Mengelah napas, menatap ke arah gadis yang duduk di hadapannya, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, kemana wajah cerianya tadi, Sasuke tidak suka melihat hal ini.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Sasuke,

Sakura mengikutinya.

"Katakan kau ingin kemana, hari ini kita akan menyelesaikan kegiatan liburan ini dan pulang malam harinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pulang? Aku pikir masih ada beberapa hari kita ke sini."

"Keadaan sedang buruk, aku tidak bisa bersantai jika terus terjadi gosip yang tidak benar." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, lagi-lagi merasa dirinya yang membuat masalah itu, kemarin tak cukup dia sudah membuat Sasuke marah, kali ini masalah yang melibatkan Miru, angin berhembus perlahan, Sakura menatap ke atas dan melihat sebuah kuil yang berada di bukit.

"Aku ingin ke sana." Ucap Sakura, menunjuk kuil dan membuat pria di sebelahnya mengerutkan alis, biasanya para gadis akan senang berjalan-jalan ke pusat berbelanja, gadis ini hanya memintanya ke kuil.

"Kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke, masih tidak percaya.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin ke sana." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, menyembunyikan wajah murungnya.

Mereka berjalan ke arah kuil itu berada, tiba tepat di depan gerbangnya, cukup banyak anak tangga ke atas sana, ada sebuah papan informasi, ada 100 anak tangga jika ingin naik ke atas kuil itu.

"Ba-banyak sekali anak tangganya." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak tahu akan hal ini, suasana di sana begitu sejuk. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah berniat akan ke sana." Gadis itu kembali berjalan, tidak ada niatnya untuk mundur setelah membaca papan informasi itu.

Sasuke mengikutinya saja, mereka mulai menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu, seperti tengah naik gunung, di area sekeliling tangga itu akan di manjakan dengan pepohonan yang rindang, kicauan burung di mana-mana, seakan memasuki sebuah hutan.

Hingga tangga ke 60, Sakura berhenti, dia bahkan sudah kelelahan, tidak biasanya dia akan menaiki anak tangga sebanyak itu.

"Menyerahlah dan kita kembali." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu ngos-ngosan dan berhenti.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah." Tegas Sakura, kembali berdiri, meskipun dengan langkah berat, dia terus menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu lagi.

Sasuke melihat area sekitar, kuil ini cukup sunyi, dia jadi bisa membuka masker dan kaca matanya yang sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya, tidak ada yang akan mengejarnya di anak tangga yang banyak ini, Sasuke pun lelah, tapi melihat semangat gadis itu, dia jadi terus mengikutinya.

Anak tangga ke 100.

Sakura segera duduk di anak tangga terakhir dan paling teratas itu, dia sibuk mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, Sasuke terus berjalan, menatap area sekitar kuil itu, sunyi, kuilnya cukup besar, ada banyak tempat menaruh permohonan, jalan setapak ke belakang kuil, di belakang ada juga beberapa bangunan kecil.

Sakura sudah bangkit lagi, cukup menguras tenaganya hanya untuk naik ke kuil ini, Sasuke tepat berdiri di depan kuil itu, menatap lonceng besar yang ada di atasnya, pemandangan yang cukup pas, wajah gadis itu merona, Sasuke terlihat tampan bagaimana pun keadaannya, tersadar akan masker penutup wajah dan kacamata yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Sasuke, nanti ada yang mengenalimu." Ucap Sakura, dia yang lebih panik, takut jika terjadi seperti saat mereka di mall.

"Tenanglah, di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, kuil ini sepi, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang berada di belakang tengah membersihkan kuil, tapi mereka tidak seperti orang-orang yang saat di mall." Jelas Sasuke, dia sudah mengamati area sekitar.

Sakura menjadi tenang, mengambil uang koin dalam tas kecil yang sejak tadi di bawanya, melemparkan uang koin itu ke dalam kotak kayu yang terdapat di kuil itu, menggoncangkan loncengnya, menepuk sebanyak tiga kali dan mulai berdoa. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu, dia datang ke kuil sejauh ini hanya untuk berdoa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari berdoa di kuil ini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya berharap semua hal baik akan selalu ada bersamamu." Ucap Sakura, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukannya saat ini, dia tidak ingin popularitas Sasuke menurun akibat gosip skandal yang sedang beredar.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke, dan menyentil jidat gadis itu, Sakura segera memegang jidatnya dan menggosoknya, Sasuke selalu melakukan hal itu padanya, menyentil jidatnya begitu saja. "Aku sudah mendapat jimat yang lebih baik dan selalu berada di sekitarku." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Jimat?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arah Sakura, terlalu dekat hingga gadis itu mundur perlahan.

"Jangan bergerak jika aku tidak memerintahmu untuk tidak bergerak." Ucap Sasuke, seakan sebuah perintah, gadis itu berhenti mundur, wajahnya semakin merona.

"A-ada apa?" Panik Sakura, ini terlalu dekat, wajah Sasuke bahkan tepat berada di sisi wajah gadis itu.

"Aku menyukaimu." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan menatap gadis itu, dia menundukkan wajahnya dan Sasuke masih bisa melihat semburat merah itu.

"Ini salah, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya, meskipun wajahnya merona, tapi dia tidak terlihat senang. "Tanggapan orang-orang akan semakin buruk terhadapku." Tambah Sakura.

"Baiklah, jika ini salah, aku akan berhenti menjadi artis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Ja-jangan egois seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura.

"Status sebagai artis tidak ada gunanya jika kau akan menolakku." Ucap Sasuke, tapi terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala!" Ucap Sakura, kesal.

"Sudah jelas bukan, karena aku menyukaimu, alasan apalagi yang harus aku katakan." Ucap Sasuke, nada suara terdengar santai.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Tegas Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya menyukaimu sebatas mengagumi seorang artis." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang belakang Sakura, menarik gadis itu ke hadapannya.

"Katakan dengan jelas jika kau tidak menyukaiku." Ucap Sasuke, menatap lekat-lekat pupil hijau zambrut itu.

"A-a-aku-" Dia menjadi gugup sendiri, terlalu dekat.

"Katakan dengan jelas." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-a-a-ku ti-tidak-"

 **Cup~**

Kecupan singkat di bibir Sakura, gadis itu spontan mendorong Sasuke dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya semakin merona.

"Katakan dengan jelas!" Tegas Sasuke, kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku menyukai! Aku sangat menyukaimu! Tapi aku sudah tahu batasku, jadi aku tidak boleh bertindak gegabah, kau begitu penting, bukan hanya untukku, bahkan semua fansmu dan orang-orang mempekerjakanmu." Sakura menurunkan tangannya sebatas matanya, melirik ke arah Sasuke.

 **Deg.**

Dia tersenyum, baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum, seakan dia senang mendengar ucapannya. Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura, memeluk erat gadis yang tubuhnya hanya setinggi bahu Sasuke.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mohon pertimbangkan segala sesuatunya." Ucap Sakura, dia begitu takut akan kedudukan Sasuke yang kapan saja bisa runtuh.

"Aku tidak perlu mempertimbangkan apapun." Ucap Sasuke, melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura, wajah merona cukup di sukainya.

"A-aku bisa kena masalah." Ucap Sakura, malu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat." Ucap Sasuke, kembali memeluk erat Sakura.

Sedikit ragu, Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, berharap ini bukan sekedar mimpi jika Sasuke pun menyukainya, masih tidak percaya, ini bukanlah mimpi.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Konoha, pukul 09:38, Apartemen Sasuke.**

Pemandangan yang seperti biasanya, Sasuke pulang tidak sesuai jadwal liburannya, saat mereka sudah dari kuil, mengemasi barang-barang dan mengambil penerbangan malam untuk kembali ke Konoha, lagi-lagi Izuna mengotori apartemen tanpa membersihkannya, urat-urat di kepala Sasuke terlihat, dia benar-benar kesal. Sakura pun terkejut melihat ke dalam apartemen Sasuke yang biasanya sangat bersih dan tertata rapi.

"Bangunkan dia dan segera menyuruhnya untuk beres-beres." Ucap Sasuke kepada kedua pengawalnya yang menjemput Sasuke saat di bandara.

"Biar aku ikut membersihkannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun." Ucap Sasuke, menarik Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, setelahnya Sasuke hanya berbaring, dia lelah untuk menaiki 100 anak tangga itu, Sakura hanya terlihat bengong, dia bingung mau melakukan apa di kamar Sasuke. "Tetaplah di sini." Ucap Sasuke, bergerak dan sengaja berbaring di pangkuan Sakura, wajahnya kembali merona, ini terlalu tiba-tiba, hubungan yang baru saja di resmikan dan Sasuke sudah terlihat sangat manja padanya, menghilang rasa takutnya, membelai perlahan rambut hitam pekat Sasuke, pria itu merasa cukup nyaman saat tangan Sakura membelai perlahan rambutnya.

"Hoaaaah..!" Teriak seseorang.

Sakura tersentak kaget, namun gerakannya di hentikan Sasuke, meminta dia untuk tidak pergi dan membiarkan suara-suara aneh di luar, Izuna sedang di paksa untuk membersihkan ruangan yang berantakan.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali untuk tidak membuat apartemen berantakan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh, seakan Sasuke yang lebih tua dari Izuna, bahkan pernah melempari Izuna dan juga memerintahnya untuk membersihkan kamarnya sendiri.

"Izuna begitu takut padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, dia takut aku mengadu pada kakak jika dia tidak melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai novelis dengan benar, dia hanya bersantai, bermain wanita dan membuat apartemen berantakan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku penasaran dengan kakakmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kakak? Dia orang yang begitu tegas, dia terlihat seperti ayah, kita akan menemuinya nanti." Ucap Sasuke, membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura, tangannya menggapai wajah Sakura dan menyentuhnya perlahan, Sakura selalu saja merona di hadapannya, memegang dagu kecil gadis itu, sedikit menariknya agar lebih dekat ke arah wajahnya.

 **Braak...!**

"Sialan kau Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak katakan jika kau sudah pulang!" Teriak Izuna, detik berikutnya, Izuna terlihat bingung, dia sempat melihat Sakura mendorong keras Sasuke hingga terjatuh di lantai. "Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar? Oh..uhm.. tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mulai menyadari sesuatu." Izuna tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali untuk tidak membuat apartemen berantakan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi, nona Sakura, sepertinya kau satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya." Izuna mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, malu, jantungnya hampir copot, Sasuke akan menciumnya tadi dan Izuna tiba-tiba saja masuk.

"Benarkah, bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang hampir saja menciummu saat tertidur sofa." Ceplos Izuna.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia mengalihkan tatapannya, Sakura baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang tidak di ketahuinya.

"Halo, kakak, aku sedang berada di Konoha, bisakah kita bertemu di apartemenku sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba menelpon Itachi.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! Cepat katakan pada Itachi untuk tidak ke sini." Protes Izuna.

"Cepat bersihkan kekacauan yang sudah kau buat, kakak akan ke sini." Ucap Sasuke, tidak peduli akan tatapan kesal Izuna.

"Oh Sial! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat."

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan ucapan keceplosanmu itu? Kau membuatku kesal." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya sedang bercanda."

"Bersihkan cepat."

"Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan!"

Sakura menatap mereka, dia pun bingung, mereka seperti sedang bertengkar layaknya anak kecil. Izuna sendiri sudah takut setengah mati, rasanya ingin kabur, namun dua pengawal berbadan besar itu sedang menjaga pintu dan tidak akan pergi jika Sasuke tidak memerintahkan mereka dan juga jika ruangan di apartemen belum bersih.

"Pfff..., hahahahahah." Sasuke tertawa, tidak biasanya dia tertawa. "Aku memanggil kakak karena ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan pekerjaan bodohmu." Ucap Sasuke, memegang perutnya, dia tengah mengerjai Izuna, dia puas melihat wajah takut Izuna.

Rasanya Izuna ingin membunuh adik sepupunya itu sekarang juga.

"Aku akan melemparmu dari balkon." Ucap Izuna, lega dan juga kesal, bergegas membersihkan sebelum Sasuke benar-benar melaporkannya pada Itachi.

"Aku belum menyelesaikannya yang tadi." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura, wajah gadis itu semakin merona.

 **Braak..!**

"Jangan bermesraan di kamar." Izuna lagi-lagi masuk dan segera keluar, tertawa keras melihat tingkah panik Sakura.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Byuuuurr...!**

Berita yang mengejutkan, Izuna sampai menyembur air minumnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sasuke, wajahnya dan bajunya basah.

"Apa ini sungguhan! Hey Sasuke, aku bahkan tidak membuat seorang wanita hamil." Ucap Izuna.

"Apa kau percaya ucapannya?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas ke arah Izuna.

Pagi hari yang tenang, namun sepertinya tidak menjadi hari yang tenang, kemarin malam saat Itachi mendatangi apartemen Sasuke, Sasuke menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi, Itachi sangat mempercayai adiknya, untuk pertama kalinya Itachi pun baru bertemu Sakura, gadis yang jujur menurut Sasuke, Itachi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dengan hubungan Sasuke, dia masih tetap mengawasi gadis yang bernama Sakura itu, apa benar dia orang yang bisa di percaya atau hanya sikap di luarnya saja.

Miru yang kembali ke Konoha setelah tahu Sasuke baru saja _cek out_ dari hotel, bergegas untuk pulang, tiba-tiba mengadakan jumpa pers dan membuat berita yang sungguh di luar dugaan, seperti yang di ucapkan Sasuke, Miru adalah gadis gila, dia pandai menyembunyikan sikap aslinya, mengedarkan berita jika dia hamil dan membawa-bawa Sasuke sebagai penyebabnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ucap Izuna.

"Menurutmu apa?" Ucap Sasuke, sebuah senyum meremehkan di wajahnya.

"Ya-ya, entah mengapa aku cepat sekali mudah membaca pikiranmu, apa mau di buat kapok saja atau sampai menangis meminta maaf." Ucap Izuna, ikut menampakkan senyum meremehkannya.

 **O**

 **O**

Sementara itu, Miru seakan sudah membuat Sasuke akan takluk, berita menyebar begitu luas, dengan begini dia akan mudah menggenggam Sasuke.

"Miru, apa kau tidak keterlaluan, kau tahu sendiri, Sasuke sangat jarang mendapat skandal, orang-orang mungkin tidak akan percaya." Ucap manager Miru.

"Orang-orang akan lebih percaya padaku." Ucap Miru, memperlihatkan berita yang mulai beredar luas bahkan di sosial media, mereka sibuk membahas Sasuke dan hubungan Miru yang seakan di tutupi, belum lagi mereka masih menghina-hina manager baru Sasuke sebagai orang ketiga.

"Aku tidak akan tanggung jika semuanya akan berbalik padamu."

"Diamlah, atau kau akan aku pecat! Dan jangan coba-coba mengatakan semua kebenarannya." Ancam Miru.

Sementara itu,

Di apartemen Sakura.

Sakura melirik tanggal, jadwal wisudanya sudah keluar, 2 minggu lagi dia akan wisuda dan sekarang wajahnya menjadi murung, berita buruk tentang Sasuke masih beredar luas dan semakin parah, pada akhirnya Sakura mengetahui sikap Miru yang sebenarnya, selama ini Sakura terus bersama Sasuke, bahkan untuk bersama Miru saja Sasuke menolaknya.

Bunyi bel di depan pintu apartemen Sakura, sedikit mengagetkan gadis itu, menatap layar CCTVnya dan itu hanya Ino, dia bahkan terlihat mengamati sekitar, Sakura segera membuka pintu, Ino tidak mengucapkan apapun selain berlari masuk dan menutup pintu tak lupa menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa berita buruk sampai menimpah Sasuke, tapi asal kau tahu saja, anak-anak yang ada di kampus kita mencarimu, mereka yang fans berat Sasuke dan Miru marah padamu dan seakan merasa kau penyebab masalah antara mereka." Ucap Ino, bahkan tak ada waktu untuk menjedah setiap ucapannya.

"Tenanglah dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku masih menghargaimu sebagai sahabatmu dan aku juga sangat mendukungmu." Ucap Ino.

"Apa yang kau dengar di berita tidak seperti apa yang telah terjadi, haa..~ aku jadi sudah mengetahui sikap asli Miru, dia sungguh artis yang bermuka dua." Ucap Sakura, dia pun kesal dengan sikap artis yang cantik itu.

"Benarkah, aku pun tidak menyangka, untung saja aku bukan fans Miru, yaa meskipun aktingnya bagus." Ucap Ino.

Kembali bel apartemen Sakura berbunyi, Ino mengintip lebih dulu, dia takut jika ada yang mengikutinya, dia hanya melihat dua orang pria memakai setelan jas hitam, tubuh mereka terlihat kekar dan sepertinya sangat tinggi.

"Si-siapa mereka?" Ucap Ino, cukup terkejut melihat dua pria itu.

"Ah, aku mengenal mereka, mereka adalah pengawal pribadi Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Apa nona baik-baik saja?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, ada apa kalian kemari? Bukannya hari ini Sasuke sedang tidak ada kegiatan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kami di perintahkan tuan Sasuke untuk menjemput anda."

"Apa ada orang yang mengganggu anda?" Mereka terfokus pada Ino.

"Dia sahabatku, tenanglah, Ino tidak berbuat jahat padaku." Ucap Sakura, segera mengklarifikasi situasi ini.

"Baiklah, tapi maaf, hanya anda yang bisa kami bawa dan tidak ada yang boleh ikut."

"Aku akan segera pulang kok, dah, Sakura, jangan sampai kau di dapat oleh mereka yaa." Ucap Ino dan bergegas pulang, kedua pria itu membuat Ino takut, dia pun berharap Sakura tidak apa-apa, Sasuke seperti sangat peduli akan managernya, Sakura belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura turun dengan lif hingga basement, di sana mobil yang berbeda yang menjemputnya.

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

 **:: Sasuke.**

 **Pergilah ke kantor perusahaan Uchiha, aku menunggumu di sana, kita perlu berbicara serius tentang hubungan ini.**

* * *

Miru melihat sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasuke, dia merasa cukup senang, Sasuke bahkan mengundangnya ke perusahaan milik Uchiha, dia hanya tahu bangunan perusahaan itu dari luar dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sana.

"Lihatlah, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, dia pasti akan segera meresmikan hubungan ini, Sasuke itu cukup lemah dengan sebuah ancaman yaa." Ucap Miru.

"Berhati-hatilah, kita tidak begitu mengetahui orang-orang Uchiha ini." Ucap manager Miru, dia pun hanya tahu marga Uchiha itu orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku, tapi tetaplah di mobil menunggu." Ucap Miru, dia bahkan kembali berdandan agar tetap terlihat cantik nantinya.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Perusahaan Uchiha.**

Perusahaan dengan bangunan yang cukup tinggi, bahkan bangunan itu terlihat megah, Miru berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan sangat percaya diri, seorang pegawai yang sudah di perintahkan Sasuke untuk menuntun Miru ke arah ruangan yang di janjikan Sasuke.

Masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan pegawai yang di perintahkan itu mengunci pintunya dari luar. Miru bisa melihat ruangan rapat yang cukup luas di dalamnya, di sana ada Sasuke yang berdiri tepat menghadap ke jendela, dia memakai topi.

"Kau sudah datang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, aku datang seperti yang kau katakan di pesan tadi, bagaimana? Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa mengerti perasaanku." Ucap Miru.

"Cukup repot juga jika harus berbohong seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, nada suara yang masih terdengar santai.

"Hanya sedikit berbohong, tapi akan segera terjadi kok." Ucap Miru, berjalan ke arah Sasuke, memeluk pria itu dari belakang, dia menginginkan Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau cukup keras kepala."

"Aku hanya ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak lebih, aku pikir managermu itu tidak sesuai." Ucap Miru.

"Uhm, kau benar, Sakura bukan apa-apa untukku, aku pun tidak menyukainya, lagi pula di hanya gadis yang bukan tipeku, benarkan Miru?" Ucap Sasuke, berbalik dan menatap Miru, gadis itu sedikit terkejut, meskipun terlihat sama seperti wajah Sasuke, namun dia bukan Sasuke, Miru mundur perlahan. "Ada apa?"

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasuke? aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Bagaimana agar kau percaya? Atau aku membuktikannya?" Ucap Izuna, dia tersenyum lebar di hadapan Miru. Membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu. "Aku ingat kau ingin hamil yaa, baiklah, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu, Sasuke itu tidak ingin melakukannya untukmu, dia membencimu, lagi pula kau cukup berani sudah merusak nama seorang Uchiha dengan berbohong." Ucap Izuna.

Miru mulai ketakutan, selama ini dia hanya berani menggertak namun dia tak berani melakukan seperti apa yang tengah di katakannya, berlari ke arah pintu dan tidak bisa di buka, berteriak pun tidak ada gunakanya, ruang rapat itu kedap suara, Izuna sendiri mulai menanggalkan kemeja, sisa celana jinsnya, berjalan perlahan ke arah Miru.

"Tu-tunggu, aku akan membayarmu berapa pun, tapi tolong lepaskan aku, aku hanya bercanda tentang semua itu, aku akan mengatakan dengan jujur ke pada publik." Ucap Miru, panik.

"Apa? Kau ingin membayarku? Bahkan seluruh uang dalam tabunganmu tidak akan cukup membayarku untuk tidak melakukannya denganmu." Ucap Izuna, senyum meremehkannya terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Kau bahkan sudah merusak nama Sasuke, berbohong juga ada batasnya, nona." Tambah Izuna.

"Aku mohon padamu. Hiks." Ucap Miru, dia bahkan menangis dan berlutut di hadapan Izuna.

"Hey, bagaimana ini? Dia sudah memohon." Ucap Izuna, menatap ke arah kamera CCTV yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

Di ruangan CCTV, Sasuke, Itachi bahkan ada Sakura, mereka tengah melihat realita show, Miru mengakui ucapan bohongnya.

"Bagaimana? Hatcuuh...! Kenapa ruangan ini begitu dingin." Ucap Izuna, dia hampir masuk angin setelah membuang kemejanya ke lantai.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Miru, dia tengah kebingungan.

"Bukan apa-apa, cepat katakan yang sebenarnya, kalau tidak aku akan melakukan 'itu' padamu, aku bahkan bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan nama artismu." Ancam Izuna.

"Iya-iya, aku berbohong! Aku tidak hamil! Itu surat palsu yang aku minta secara paksa di rumah sakit, aku mohon sekarang kau bisa melepaskanku." Ucap Miru.

"Aku sungguh benci anak kecil." Sindir Izuna, Miru pun bukan typenya.

Pintu ruang rapat itu terbuka, Miru bisa melihat Sasuke dia bahkan menggenggam tangan Sakura, di sebelah mereka ada lagi seorang pria yang mirip juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kami tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, nona Miru, hanya saja, kau tidak bisa kami maafkan, jika kau memberitahukan kebenaran di publik dan berhenti membuat skandal konyol ini, aku akan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Itachi, dia pun tidak senang jika ada yang merusak nama adiknya.

"Aku akan mengakuinya." Ucap Miru, dia benar-benar kapok, Miru tidak menyadari dengan siapa dia berhadapan.

Gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat, bergegas meninggalkan ruang rapat itu.

"Apa sudah selesai? Apa kalian sengaja menyetel ruangan ini menjadi sangat dingin? Hatcuuuh!" Izuna bergegas memakai kemeja lagi. "Padahal tubuhku jauh lebih bagus dari Sasuke, aneh kenapa dia tidak tertarik?" Ucap Izuna.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Suna." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa? Tunggu, aku masih banyak _deadline_ , aku tidak bisa ke Suna." Ucap Izuna, dia terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Dan kau, selesaikan dengan baik, aku tidak ingin turun tangan lagi dengan masalah konyol yang terjadi padamu." Ucap Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu lagi, aku sudah mempunyai manager yang bisa di andalkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tolong jaga adikku, dia cukup merepotkan, kau bisa menghubungi ponselku jika Sasuke membuat masalah." Ucap Itachi pada Sakura, gadis itu hanya mengangguk malu.

"Cepatlah, kita harus ke Suna sekarang." Ucap Itachi.

"Tapi-tapi-"

"Jika kau tidak pergi sekarang, aku tidak akan membawamu kembali pulang." Ancam Itachi.

Izuna jadi patuh dan mengikuti Itachi.

"Hanya sehari saja kan, setelah itu kita pulang." Ucap Izuna, membujuk Itachi jika dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di Suna.

"Jika kau masih cerewet kau akan ku tinggalkan di sana." Ancam Itachi lagi.

"Baik-baik, aku akan mengikutimu seharian ini." Ucap Izuna, tidak ada jalan lain, Itachi lebih berkuasa darinya.

Setelah keadaan yang kembali tenang.

"Aku senang kau bisa mempercayaiku dari pada berita yang beredar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini fans terberatmu, aku mengetahui semuanya tentangmu, jadi kau tidak mungkin akan bersikap seperti itu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Oh, benarkah seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke, memajukan wajahnya.

"Oii... Jangan bermesraan di ruang rapat." Ucap serempak Izuna dan Itachi, mereka kembali hanya untuk mengganggu.

Sakura sudah terkejut setengah mati, wajahnya sangat merona, bukan hanya Izuna, Itachi juga memergokik mereka.

 **Cup..~**

Sebuah ciuman di bibir Sakura, Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli jika kedua kakaknya itu melihat mereka berciuman.

"Ah, sial, bikin iri saja." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan." Ucap Itachi.

Keduanya segera pergi dan malas melihat tingkah Sasuke yang terlalu terang-terangan bersama orang yang di sukainya.

Sakura sendiri, sudah malu setengah mati, Sasuke berani menciumnya di hadapan Izuna dan Itachi, kembali ciuman yang cukup lama.

"Me-mereka melihat kita tadi." Ucap Sakura, panik dan malu.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke, dan kembali mencium Sakura lagi dan lagi, hingga membuat gadis itu memeluk erat Sasuke.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Hari wisuda, setelah resmi mendapat gelarnya, Sakura di ajak dua pria, pengawal Sasuke untuk bergegas ke mobil, Sasuke tidak bisa menghadiri langsung acara wisuda Sakura, cukup berbahaya, begitu ada banyak orang, Ino hanya sempat memberi selamat dan memeluk sahabatnya itu, dia pun baru di beritahu jika Sasuke dan Sakura resmi berpacaran, beberapa fans tidak sependapat, seperti biasanya akan ada pro dan kontra, Sasuke tidak peduli akan tanggapan fansnya, bahkan jika keartisannya runtuh, dia masih bisa mendapat pekerjaan dari kakaknya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Miru akhirnya mengakui semua kebohongannya, Itachi tidak menuntut apapun pada Miru, dia hanya ingin gadis itu berbicara tentang kebenarannya, produser yang mempekerjakan Miru sedikit kecewa dengan sikap gadis berbakat itu, setelah dia membuat berita pengakuan, Miru hiatus dari dunia keartisannya, beristirahat setelah membuat masalah dengan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha.

Mengadakan pesta sederhana untuk merayakan hari kelulusan Sakura di kediaman utama Uchiha, Itachi bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk ikut merayakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Suna?" Ucap Sasuke, saat Itachi mengajak Izuna ke Suna, dia seperti betah di sana dan tidak pulang dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Yaa, sepertinya aku sudah harus berhenti bermain-main dengan pekerjaan atau pun wanita." Ucap Izuna.

"Dia mendapat seorang wanita yang tipenya." Ucap Itachi.

"Dasar _playboy_." Sindir Sasuke.

"Tidak-tidak, kali ini aku akan serius, aku akan menyelesaikan _deadline_ novelku dan juga pekerjaanku di Suna, aku ini sungguh berbakat yaa." Ucap Izuna, menyombongkan dirinya.

"Aku pun mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Izuna." Ucap Sakura.

"Haa..~ aku rasa hanya ucapan Sakura yang menyejuk hati." Ucap Izuna. "Sekali lagi selamat atas kelulusanmu, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di perusahaanku, dengan begitu kau akan bebas dari Sasuke." Ucap Izuna dan terkekeh.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Itachi.

"Dia adalah managerku dan dia tidak akan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke dan merangkul Sakura.

"Rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahmu, Sasuke." Ucap Izuna, selalu saja membuat Izuna Iri.

"Makan malam sudah siap tuan." Ucap Homura.

"Terima kasih, Sebaiknya kita makan, aku pun sudah lapar." Ucap Itachi.

"Malam ini kita harus berpesta untuk hari kelulusan Sakura." Ucap Izuna.

"Berisik, kembali sana ke Suna!" Ucap Sasuke.

 **O**

 **O**

 **TAMAT**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

fic selingan, waktu author sedang jenuh buat fic yang chapter, ini udah di kerja berbulan-bulan lamanya dan baru saja bisa di up. saat itu timbullah ide bego yang kepengen bikin kisah punya pacar idol..., pengen juga yaa... hahahhaa, MIMPI...!

semoga terhibur dengan fic ini, jika pun ada beberapa scene yang hampir mirip dari alur fic author, itu biasanya terinspirasi, jadi author masukan...

tolong dong tandai typonya..., ehehehe...

terima kasih jika ada yang sempat baca, tinggalkan review dan juga di jadiin favorit.. *Ngarep banget* :D

.

.

See another oneshoot..

.

SASUKE FANS...


End file.
